Grey to blue
by W1ldf1re
Summary: Christian meets Ana at a bar Right before she passes out.
1. Chapter 1

" Control is the key to success of every business". I grin at the quote about me in the Forbes magazine. They have no idea how fitting the quote is. I turn on my black berry and send Taylor a msg asking that Charlie Tango be ready in a hour. Elliot and I are flying down to Portland to go hike for the weekend and then I have the awards ceremony later the week for the university. "Bro with so many girls graduating even you will be able to finally break your VCard this weekend" Elliot jokes and I as calmly as I can respond "and what makes you think that I have not already?" Elliot smirks "I have never seen you with a girl, our family thinks your gay but I don't think so I just think you haven't gotten any" I laugh.

The Heathman suits feels like my second home by now. Since I started funding the university's agricultural program I have stayed here at least once a week. The hike up the mountain is a hard one and we reach the top just before sunset and move to a view point accessible by cars. Taylor is there waiting with water as we sit down on a bench taking in the view. Nearby a photographer, maybe 20 of age is talking to his assistant. " tonight's the night, I'm telling you Ana is going to give it all to me tonight" I smirk at the conversation as the assistant does not sound so positive and think I feel sorry for this Ana as this photographer has creep written all over him.

Getting dressed I feel over dressed I never do college bars but Elliot is insisting so I grab my black jeans, white t-shirt and a leather jacket and meet him outside. Taylor takes us to the nearest bar "the drunken pig" and I joke with Elliot that we might have found his home. With our two beers Elliot orders two martinis for girls he has spotted. Personally neither appeal to me but I can't really explain my tastes to Elliot. Then I see him, the photographer from this afternoon. He is with a large group of people and I find myself wondering witch one of the lucky lady's Ana is. Probably her, I stair at a tall blond girl wearing a dress entirely made of gold sequins. The dress sits very tight against her body and is so short that she might just show more then she wants to if she just lifts her arms to high.

A couple of beers later I go stand outside for some fresh air. It's cold outside but I take a lil walk trying to get my breath. I have not had beer in a long time and my body is not a fan. As I make my way past the back of the bar I hear a sob. I stop in my tracks and look around for where the cry came from and I find a petite young girl sitting with her back against the wall gripping her phone and crying. "Miss can I help you?" I ask a little irritated that someone would drink themselves to this point and then be outside at night alone. She scurries backwards, the fear obvious in her big blue eyes "please don't, I've already called my dad and he's a marine so don't mess with me" she spits out as fast as she can. "Ana?" I hear the photographer call a while away and the girls blue eyes get bigger. She scurries into my reach and whispers "please don't let him find me" I try and move her to my car but in the walk she faints. No doubt a effect of the alcohol. Taylor helps me lie her down in the back seat and we sit on the bonnet of the car waiting for her dad that she said was coming to fetch her.

Two hours pass and no dad showed up. She has not woken up either and I'm starting to fear something more is wrong in this story. I text my brother telling him that I'm heading back to the hotel. I lie her down in bed and for the first time get a good look at her. She's breath taking. Perfect pale skin, lovely brown hair and her eyes are still engraved in my brain, big soft blue eyes. Taylor has plugged in her phone so that we can contact her dad when her phone comes on.

I wake up to movement in front of me and it takes me a second to realize that I fell asleep in the arm chair next to the bed. "Who are you?!" She almost screams and then grabs her own head as the sound of her own voice hurts her. I stand up and grab two advils and a glass of water." I'm Christian Grey, we were at a bar last night and you were outside crying when I found you" she grabs the glass of water and downs it before looking down at her clothes in fear. "Did we" I don't give her a chance to finish. "No we did nothing, you told me your dad was coming before you passed out and I sat there for two hours waiting for you dad to show up." She blushes. Wow that's hot.

"Ana? Am I correct that that's your name?" She looks down. "Yes that is my name" I frown suddenly taken over by a bit of rage remembering the photographers conversation. "How could you drink yourself to that point? " i bark as I try and rain in my temper. "Do you have any idea how careless that was? What could have happened to you if I was not there?" Suddenly tears come pouring out of her big blue eyes and I feel like a jerk for bringing it up. "I only had one drink, I started feeling drunk after my first glass of wine and ran outside as I knew something was wrong, that's the last I remember"

Everything in front of me goes red as I realize she was drugged.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ana, I need you to think for a second. Did you get your own drink last night? " Ana frowns while still crying trying to think and for a moment I just want to hold her and make her feel better. What the hell, where did that come from? "No I didn't, we were a group of friends and the guys went to get the drinks" I nod. "These guys" I pause trying to find the words in my head "was one of them your boyfriend? There was a photographer last night looking for you but you asked me not to let him find you."

She frowns again and while she thinks I text Taylor to get a doctor up here. "Jose? He's not my boyfriend he's just a good friend. " she pauses for a moment and then says " last night he was acting weird he kept invading my personal space, even Kate said it was strange" suddenly shock hits Ana "where is my phone I need to call Kate she will be so worried" I walk over to the dresser and unplug her phone before handing it over to her. She presses a speed dial and I walk out of the room to give her some privacy. I'm counting backwards from 10 for the 5th time since we realized she was drugged as I try not to loose my temper, I don't want her to see my bad side.

I'm half way in my walk to the Desk when I hear her whisper behind me " uhm Christian? Where are we?" She asks holding her phone against her head. "The Heathman hotel" I answer and her eyes widen as she takes in her surroundings. Then she continues her conversation on her phone. Taylor enters followed by a doctor. I explain that she's just on the phone quickly and he takes a seat. Taylor and I have a quick conversation regarding the incident and finding the person responsible. I enter the room and I am met by big blue eyes staring at herself in the mirror. Her eyes big and puffy from crying. I sit down next to her not really sure how to comfort her.

"Ana the doctor is here just to check up that your okey" she nods "can I let him in here?" Her eyes dart to me "him? This is going to sound really stupid but will you stay? I don't feel comfortable being alone with any guy right now" I nod, my heart swells that even if she doesn't know me I still bring her some comfort. I let the doctor in and while I sit on the arm chair I send Taylor to get us breakfast and some clean clothes for Ana. Taylor is running a back ground check on Ana just out of a safety point of view while still trying to find this Jose guy as I personally think he's responsible.

The doctor does a drug test and confirms what we already knew. He then started taking all of Ana's vitals making sure that she's okey. "You will need to rest and stay well hydrated as the drugs are still leaving your system. If you feel drunk or dizzy at all you will need to go to the hospital" the doctor said before saying goodbye to both of us and leaving with Taylor as he hands me a bag. "Ana I ordered room service and here are some clean clothes for you" I hand her the Prada packet. "Christian this is Prada! It must have cost you a fortune! I will pay you back tho you might have to wait till I get a job that pays better" I laugh " there is no need for that. you really have no idea who I am do you?" I say as I move a strand of her hair out of her face, I shock myself at this action and the feel of her soft skin against my hand calms me more then anything I have ever known. "Should I? " she asks as she looks up at me.

"So what do you do Ana?" I ask changing the subject and moving us both to the table to eat. Ana sits down opposite me. "Im a English lit major just graduated and I work part time at a hardware store and you Christian?" I smile as I can see her as a bookworm, a true romantic no doubt "I'm the CEO of Grey enterprise holdings" her eyes look up from her oatmeal . " you are THE Christian Grey?" I laugh " I guess so" I reply.

I show her the bathroom and make my way back to my desk to answer some emails while I wait. I hear the shower and I'm a goner. The thoughts of her naked fill my brain and I go instantly hard. Stop it Grey she's not a submissive and you don't do normal relationships. Suddenly she is standing in front of me in the clothes Taylor picked up for her, I must have been so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even hear the shower stop. Her legs look incredibly long in the knee length black and white skirt paired with a black top and black heals. She had braided her hair and that alone sets me off on all kinds of wrong ideas.

"Kate is on her way to fetch me, is it okey if I wait in here?" No I don't want you to leave. I start to panic. "Sure Ana" I move to the couch to sit next to her " Can we talk about last night?" She shifts uncomfortably next to me. "Firstly why didn't your dad show up?" I ask the first in my long line of questions. She giggles. "He lives more then two hours away, I just said that to get you to leave me alone" suddenly my whole body tightens as I hit the realization that if I was not there she would have passed out outside that bar all alone.

"What's wrong Christian? You look like you just saw a ghost" her words pull me back from the deep black pull where my thoughts were going. "Sorry it's just... I was just thinking what would have happened if I wasn't there" her eyes meet mine as the tears start to run down again. I move my hand to her back trying to comfort her. "It's okey Ana, I'm right here" she crawls forward till she is crying into my chests. I try and breath as I wait for the burning feeling I always get when someone touches my chest but it doesn't happen. I breath out and wrap my arms around her holding her while she cries.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ana I have to tell you something?" She looks up from my chest with her puffy big blue eyes. "Yesterday afternoon I went for a hike with my brother and when we got to the viewpoint we heard a conversation between a photographer and his assistant." I breath trying to pick my words perfectly. "The photographer told his assistant that he was going to go all the way with a Ana last night" I breath again as her eyes go wider " at the time I assumed it was his girlfriend or something but then last night I saw the same guy searching for you" she shakes her head at me "Jose is just a friend why would he say that?" Before I can answer with my thoughts on the creep, there is a knock on the door.

I open the door and the blond girl I last night assumed was Ana pushes past me to get to the real Ana. "Are you okey? Did he hurt you?" She looks Ana over before giving me a death stare. My brother Elliot walks in behind her and I don't miss the fact that he is still dressed in last nights clothes and arrived with this girl. "Kate I'm fine. Christians been taking really good care of me. " she gives me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I was just really worried about Ana. I'm Kate Kavanagh. You must be Christian Grey?" Elliot smirked looking at my face. I shake her hand and put on my best CEO face. She was Kate Kavanagh, I do a lot of work with her father at Kavanagh media. "Nice to meet you miss Kavanagh, I believe we have a interview tomorrow for your school newspaper?" The last thing I wanted was a reporter in my hotel room but what could I do. "Yes but Elliot has given me a couple of funny stories during the night that might make for an interesting article" I shoot Elliot a death stare and suddenly he bursts out laughing. "I told you he would believe that I sold you stories about him. " I grin a fake smile at my brothers childish joke.

After they make themselves comfortable on the couches we call in more room service as Elliot and Kate have not had breakfast yet. I settle for a large coffee and Ana orders Tea. As the conversation about last night continues I realize I'm going to need evidence to support my claim again Jose as Ana sees him as a good friend. How does she not see that he's a creep? The only reason my temper has not gone totally crazy is the fact that the entire time we have been sitting here Ana has been sitting right against me. Where I can keep her safe. Taylor is investigating and I know he won't disappoint me.

Elliot says he needs outdoor air to get the hang over out of his system, he is the only person I know that works out to get over a hang over. Kate tells him about her favorite route to hike and how it has this secluded dam where she likes to swim after her run. I can see on both of their faces that no one els should be on this run as they have plans. "Can you just drop me off at home before you go?" Ana asks looking at Kate. "Ana you shouldn't be alone at home today, what if you get dizzy and there is no one to help you?" I look at her hoping to read her emotions but she's hard to read. " why don't you stay here? The doctor said you should rest today and I'm not going out so I can keep an I on you" she takes a deep breath and I catch abit of a blush on her cheeks. "Christian you have done to much for me already. I'll be okey." I interrupt her "nonsense I insist you stay, I'll feel better knowing your safe" Elliot try's to hide his amused smile while looking at me. Luckily Kate convinced Ana that she also thinks it's a good idea to stay here. We all say our goodbyes as Kate and Elliot leave.

"Well those two are not really going for a run" Ana says after I close the door and I laugh. "Do you want to go out for a coffee or something? I'm not tired enough right now to sleep." I nod and we head out. In the elevator I'm as nervous as a teenager. Ana is shy and quite as she bites her lower lip. God I want to bite that lower lip. I'm feeling off balance. I like being in charge and everything being in order and since I met Ana I have not had that control. I wonder if she could be a submissive. I'd love to take her to my playroom and have my way with her. I want to know exactly how much pleasure and pain she can handle.

The elevator bell alerts us that we have reached the Lobby and I take hand before leading her out. "Do you want to walk to the coffee shop and get some fresh air or do you want to take my car? " she opts for the walk and we slowly walk down the road hand in hand. As we walk we exchange stories about our lives. She talks about her dad Ray and her Mom. She tells me about Kate and their friendship. I tell her about my family and about how I started GEH and she genuinely seems interested in what I have to say. As we sit down at the coffee shop we get our drinks and I order a blue berry muffin ,we start talking books and her knowledge is beyond impressive. I can tell that she's way to good for me. She's a romantic. She deserves Shakespeare and big romantic gestures and what can I offer her? Secrets and playrooms... No I can't do that to her.

I slowly retract my hand, already missing the warmth it gave me and the gesture is obviously not missed by her as she looks down confused at my hand. "Can I ask you something Christian?" I nod "do you have a girlfriend ?" Her blue eyes staring at me. " no I don't do the girlfriend thing" she looks confused but let's it go. I break my muffin in half and give her the bigger side. She looks tired. "How are you feeling?" She exhales "I have a bad head ache and I'm reaching tired." I smile ,atleast she's being honest. "We should get back then so you can rest" We walk back in silence. It's almost unbearable.

We get up to the suite and I give her some of my pjs and tell her I'll be right outside if she needs me. Taylor sits down at my desk to brief me on everything he has learned. I open Anas background check. Anastasia mmmm I like her full name a lot more then just Ana. Most of the info on here I already know from our conversation. Bank balance $213. What? How can she survive with so little money? It's like the 7th of the month. How will she eat for the rest of the month? My thoughts are pulled back by Taylor saying that Jose will be at a gallery tonight. This might make the perfect opportunity for us to talk to him.


	4. Chapter 4

I stir my gin and tonic as I stair out into the gallery. The fucker is standing in front of landscape photograph, most likely the one he took. Taylor said that I should let him talk to him. That I was only here to observe. I'm not happy about it but I understand as we are here to find out the truth and if my temper takes over then there will be no stopping it. While I'm in here keeping a eye on him Taylor is going to search his car and apartment for more of the drug to prove that he did it. I stair at my phone and a text from Ana appears.

"Home safely, thank you for everything Christian." My heart swells at this text, then I see another text "when are you home? Dinner soon?" From Elena and I get that horrid feeling back in my gut that, I'm no good for Ana , I should stay away. I drink the rest of my drink in silence keeping my eye on the creep. My phone buzzes and I answer. "Grey" Taylor tells me that he has not found any drugs but that he is more sure now then ever that it was Jose as he had dozens of photos of Ana and a book of poems about how much he loved Ana. Weird stalker definitely. As I look up I realize his camera bag is always with him and would make the perfect place to hide the drugs. Explaining this to Taylor I am ordered back to the hotel. Wow Taylor can be bossy.

 _She's lying there sleeping on the floor. My mommy. I drag my blanket over to her and cuddle up against her. She feels cold. I sleep against my mommy for a little bit before I wake up from my tummy hurting. I haven't eaten in about two days. I need to wake mommy up for food. I put my hand on mommies shoulder trying to wake her up. She's colder now and whiter. "Mommy" she doesn't move. I try turning her face to me but instead of my mothers face I see Ana, cold and dead in the place of my mom._ I wake up screaming louder then I ever remember screaming before. Horrible horrible nightmare. I get up and try and work on my laptop as there is no chance of me sleeping tonight.

By 8am I have gone for a jog, showered had breakfast and answered all my emails. Now for the interview with miss Kavanagh. When I open the door she is waiting for me with a giant jar of cookies. "These are from Ana, she baked them to say thank you" she hands me the jar and walks to the couches to get ready. Setting up her recorder and taking out her note pad and her pen. "Can we start?" She asks. "Sure, fire away." She looks down at her question list. "Your very young and have built up such a empire, to what do you" I interrupt "owe my success? " I say in a dry voice "I know you have to ask this but I hope you have a couple of creative questions. My success hard work, passion a good team." She writes it down, after a couple more questions following this line I interrupt . "Ask me anything and I will answer truthfully but afterwards I want to ask you a couple of questions." She thinks for a moment "Are you gay?"

"Why would you ask that?" She smirks "you said you would answer truthfully and you have never been photographed with a girl, Ana said you said you don't do the girlfriend thing and for me as a reporter it could be a big sell if I had a direct quote answer to this question." Wow this girl had balls, she was her dads child 100%. I smile for a moment realizing that Ana talked about me. "No I am not gay" she writes it down. "My turn, does Ana have a boyfriend?" She gives me a confused look before speaking. "Look Christian, Ana is sweet and innocent, I can't explain to you how thankful I am that you saved her but I'm also not going to sit here and watch you hurt her" I'm taken aback. "She's my best friend and if you hurt a single hair on her head I will kill you myself"

My temper starts to flare, how could she even think I would hurt Ana. I change the topic wanting to be done with this interview now. "Do you need anything els for the interview?" She thinks for a while before speaking " would you be willing to do a photoshoot for some original photos for my article? My one friend is a good photographer." My temper starts to rise again. "If you mean Jose I don't want him anywhere near me or Ana" I hear Taylor caught behind me and tell him to speak freely on the matter. "This might be the perfect way to get close to him. " from Kate's confused look I realize that I will need to play open cards with her. After the whole conversation she admits that Jose gives her the creeps and agrees to help us to try and find out the truth. She adds that she's doing this for Ana and not me. Tomorrow morning we will do the photoshoot here at the Heathman.

"Thank you for the cookies, how are you feeling? Up for a coffee?" I text Ana just after Kate leaves. "Sure, meet at the coffee house from yesterday? 20minutes?" I smile like an idiot and walk back into my room to find something different from my CEO look for my coffee with Ana. A navy polo shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans will work. By the time I'm out the door I'm scared I'll actually be late but I make it just in is already at our table. She has tea in front of her with a lemon and poppy seed muffin, in front of my seat is a large coffee and a blue berry muffin. I smile as she gets up to great me, offering up a friendly hug. "I ordered so long" she says as we sit down. We talked for ages about everything under the sun, places she would like to visit, hobbies and music.

When I unwrap my muffin I instinctively break it in half and smile as I realize she has her own muffin this time. She looks up, unwraps hers and breaks it in half as well laughing as we exchange muffins. She blushes as our hands meet when we do the exchange. After eating in a comfortable silence she looks up at me and asks "do you like me Christian?" I'm shocked at how straight she is " you said you don't do the girlfriend thing and yet here I am?getting mixed signals care to explain?" I try and find a way to explain myself. "Ana I like you that I cannot deny but I have very peculiar taste and I'm not sure what you will think of me once I tell you" she looks confused. "I'm not explaining myself very well, can we meet for dinner tomorrow night? Then I can show you my world and you can choose." She nods.

"I miss your hand holding mine" she says as she frowns "did I say that out loud?" I laugh and place my hand in hers. "I missed it to" I admit. She will run Grey. Once she knows how fucked up you are she will run.


	5. Chapter 5

By eight am I am dressed in my grey Armani 3 piece suit waiting for everyone els to arrive at 8:30. I reply to a couple of work emails for Ros and send Andrea a msg to get Charlie Tango ready for tonight. I ask Taylor to tell Gail supper will be for two and to serve it outside on the balcony. I need everything perfect for tonight. She deserves to be spoiled.

At 8:15 Kate Knocks at my door. She apparently did not have very far to travel as she was next door with my brother. I am actually surprised that the two of them are still doing it. Elliot is abit of a man whore so good on him. We talk about ideas with Taylor on how to get Jose's bag from him. Taylor says that he will insist on inspecting all bags as a safety protocol. This sounds like the simplest but best plan.

A knock suddenly startles us and Taylor answers the door letting in Jose, his assistant and Ana. What is she doing here? I don't want her in harms way. I shake Jose and the assistants hands before giving Ana a long hug with my arms around her waist. As I move back my hand grabs her hand for a gentle kiss. Yes I'm staking my claim to her, sue me. Taylor explains the safety rules about examining all bags and Kate plays along worthy as a Oscar as she complains that he even searched her handbag for a gun. As Taylor starts examining their bags I can see Jose start the sweat. The assistant was clean. Taylor packs out joses gear bag and nothing interesting in there. When he reaches for the camera bag Jose nearly jumps. "It's just my camera in there" he says nervously. I wrap my arm around Ana, preparing for what's about to come. Taylor packs the camera out and in one of filter compartments he finds small white tablets. "Those are my sleeping tablets" Jose says as he scratches his head. Ana still doesn't seem to have figured it out yet. Taylor picks up a tablet and examines it.

" sir I think these are roofies if I'm not mistaken" Ana goes stiff as she realizes that I was right. Before I can even accuse the fucker of drugging Ana he turns and runs. Out my suite door and down the fire escape. Taylor follows Jose hoping to catch him. I see the tears on Ana's face and I pick her up in my arms. "Kate can you bring her a glass of water" i move her to my bed and she rolls into the fetal position. "Fuck fuck fuck how could I have been so stupid" she whispers as she starts to sob. Kate plops down on the bed putting the water on the bedside table and hugging her friend. I get up to go help Taylor feeling like there is nothing I can do for Ana.

"Sir he escaped" Taylor looks down." What the fuck Taylor? How did he get away from you? I pay you to not let stuff like this happen!" I shout as my temper takes over. Before Taylor can respond I hear Ana's soft voice "Christian I'm gonna go, I want to drive out to my dad and tell him what's going on" she walks into my arms and starts to cry. "Why your dad?" I ask curiously "well my dad and his dad are friends so I think he should hear the story from me" "I'll come with you " I say as I look down at her crying face. "Taylor you and sawyer continue the search and call me when you get him. We will be taking the SUV so if you need a car use my r8" Taylor nods and I turn to Kate "are you coming with?" She nods and I ask her to go fetch my brother. I want back up if anything does happen.

The drive should take two hours. Elliot is driving with Kate sitting in the front playing on the iPod. Ana is curled up with her head on my lap. "You have a odd taste in music Grey" Kate says as she glances at me then unplugs my iPod and plugs in her iPhone playing mainstream music. "You must think I'm a complete idiot."I look down at Ana staring up at me. " you warned me and I didn't listen. " she sobs " now I must look so pitiful, here you are billionaire Christian grey and here I am crying in your lap. I'm so sorry I just feel safe with you" I hold her with my one arm and use my other arm to move a strand of her hair out of her face. "You are strong and beautiful and I am honored that you feel safe around me. " Elliot interrupts "we are here"

After 3 knocks a gentleman who looks like a older version of Taylor answers the door. "Annie! What a lovely" he stops mid sentence looking straight at her puffy blue eyes and then at my arm around her back. I step back. "Annie what happened?" Mr Steele asks giving me a death stare. "Can we come in dad? It's a long story. This is Christian and Elliot grey they are friends of mine and you already know Kate." He opens the door and goes to turn the kettle on to make everyone some tea.

"Thank you" mr Steele shakes my hand after Ana has explained the whole story to him. "So what are we going to do dad?" Ana asks when she finally stops crying again. " well firstly do we know where Jose is? " I inform them that Taylor has eyes on his house but that he has not returned. "Let's go to his dad's house, he can phone Jose and find out where he is" Mr Steele's idea sounds like a plan to me. " I don't think everyone needs to come" mr Steele interjects " I don't want his dad to feel intimidated" Kate and Elliot sit back down. " I'm coming with Sir" he looks abit disappointed but nods. The drive is less then 10 minutes and Ana freezes we stop outside. "That's joses car" I'm out of the car quicker then mr Steele can park. I knock on the door and then Jose answers I punch him straight in his right eye.

Mr Steele pulls me back and sends me to the car to wait with Ana well he speaks to Jose and his dad. When I slide into the back seat Ana looks at me. "You hit him?" I exhale "he drugged you Ana me hitting him is a very small part of the punishment that guy deserves" she looks up "thank you" we sit in calm silence for what feels like forever before her father returns " right so I told Jose snr that we are going to open up a case against his son and also take out a restraining order. He is appalled by his sons behavior and I'm sure is going to get one hell of a beating now much worst then Christians little punch" Ana nods. "Are you kids staying over?" Ana looks at me. "Actually dad I have a date with Christian tonight so I'll come stay over another time" I had completely forgotten about tonight, I can't tell her tonight she has had such a rough day. Mr Steele has gone very quite.

When we stop outside his house he tells Ana to go inside while he talks to me. " look I am thank full for what you did for Annie but the way your temper just lost it at the sight of Jose that scares me in a guy who is taking my only daughter out for a date" I look him straight in the eye " i would never lift my hand to a female, Jose deserved a lot more then that punch" he laughs " I agree about Jose if his dad wasn't my best friend he would have felt my fist aswell" with that Ana Elliot and Kate come walking down to the car and we make our way back to Portland.

"Ana you have had a long day, I would understand if you wanted to reschedule our date" she smiles "nope but let's just have dinner at your hotel by the time we get back it will be to late for all your plans." I text Taylor to organize a private dining room, a dress for Ana and to print out a NDA agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

**_OH MY WORD 50 reviews! Thank you so much :) I am beyond words on how cool that feels!_**

I pour both of us a glass of red wine as we sit at the small table in the private dining room of the Heathman. Ana looks amazing in the dress Taylor picked up for me to give that man a raise. While we wait for starters she explains to me that tomorrow she has to go to the police to open up the case against Jose, I remind her that I have a copy of the doctors report to help her prove she was drugged. We move on to more normal conversation and it feels great like I don't have to be CEO grey with her I can just be me. We talk about Elliot and Kate and I'm shocked to find out that Kate's track record look almost as bad as Elliot's.

Starters of paprika infused butternut soup is served and we both dig in. She tells me more about her dad. You can see how much she loves him in the way she speaks about him. After finishing both our starters there is suddenly a silence between us. "Christian," I look straight at her " are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?" I know she's referring to the conversation we have to have but I first joke "hey I'm not that fat" she laughs with her head frown backwards and it's a sight to behold.

"This is going to sound silly but before we have this conversation I need you to sign a NDA" I place it front of her and she signs without reading it. "Ana you should really read something before you sign it." She looks up at me and says "I trust you" my heart feels stuck in my chest. "If at any point you want to leave tonight Taylor is right outside the door and will drive you home. "How do I start this conversation? Okey let's take the bull straight by the horns. "Do you know anything about bdsm?" She goes silent for a moment. " Bondage and Discipline, Sadism and Masochism? " she says softly. " yes Ana I told you I don't do the girlfriend thing. I'm a dominant and woman who want to be with me are my submissives" I can see she's thinking about it.

"So how does that work? Like if we were to try, how would our relationship be?" Ana asks not looking up from the table but I can see she is curious. "Well Ana we would set up a contract with what is acceptable and what not for example one of my hard limits is no touching my bare chest as I do not enjoy it. The same way you would have to tell me what you like and don't like." She nods "would you hurt me?" She counters "well pain plays a big roll in the bdsm scene but I would never push you past your limits, it's just as much about pleasure as it is about pain" she looks abit scared. "Christian this is all very new to me and it's not something I know anything of so you have me at quite a loss here" she's not running. "Well Ana the Internet is full of information on it and I am always right here if you have questions" she nods "would we have dates?" "Normally my submissives stay in my apartment Friday to Sunday and we play in my playroom" I can see the pain in her eyes. "So I'd basically be your dirty little secret?" I can see the tears that start to form in her eyes and it kills me. Just then the waiter brings in our main course.

"Christian," she says after a while of us eating in silence,"I really like you a lot, but don't think I can be who you want me to be." She looks down at her plate and moves the food around with her fork. "Well I respect that if that is your wish." I pause "but I really wish you could give me a chance to show you how good it could be" I take a big bite of the lobster I was having when Ana replies " it's just... Christian I'm still a virgin" I nearly choke on my food, I down a glass of wine trying to force the food down. At this sight Ana giggles.

"Why didn't you tell me Ana?" I asks alil shaken up "well it's not something I like as public knowledge" I nod "Jesus fucking Christ, God will send me straight to hell for opening your eyes to this. Shit. You must think I'm such a creep" I look down. "No I get that different people are into different things. I just don't think I'm cut out for what you need. I want more." I look at her confused "more?" She nods "I want big romantic gestures and flowers and dates to go see a movie." I nod "more." She deserves a romantic hero from one of her books. A Darcy or Romeo. Not a creep with a playroom. "I should probably go" I want her to stay but I know she is right. I get up and walk over pulling her chair out for her. "Taylor is waiting in the lobby" we get into the elevator and I know I'll probably never see her again. I grab her and push her against the wall. Kissing her mouth with every ounce of passion I have. I just want her to know that I really do like her. She kisses me back with the same passion and it's amazing. The elevator dings I pull away from her. We both try and catch our breath. "I've got to go" she says in a rush and almost pushes me out of the way to get to Taylor. I watch her leave.

I press the floor for my hotel room and it starts going up. As the elevator climbs I can feel my demons climb as well telling me I'm not good enough. Telling me that no one can ever love me. I empty the mini bar drinking everything I can find trying to forget tonight and the empty feeling I feel right now. I go lie down in my bed waiting for the nightmares to claim me as even they do not hurt as much as this.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up from a knock on my bedroom "sir? " I groan while trying to open my eyes"What Taylor?" As I moved my head it felt like the world was on top of me. I had a hell of a hang over. "Sir Miss Steele is on her way up" what? Why was she coming back? I jumped up and even tho the room was spinning I opened the the door. "Why is she coming here?" Taylor stepped back giving me space to walk to fridge and get water. "She's just retrieving the medical reports as she is on her way to the police."

When Ana entered the room I was happy for a moment until I saw the look on her face when she stared at me. I looked down and realized in my drunken state I had gone to sleep in my suit from last night, my hair was uncombed and I was quite sure I smelled like a distillery. "Ana, nice to see you again." I put my hand out to shake hers not going in for the normal hug or kiss, the scary part is even with just the little touch of our hands I can still feel the electric current between us. "Christian are you okey? You look really bad" I nod. "Way to kick a guy when he is down, I just had a long night miss Steele , I'm okey" Taylor comes walking in with the medical report for Ana and hands it to her.

I wanted to say so many things to her in that moment but nothing felt right. "Ana I'm sorry for last night." She looked up into my eyes for the first time today. When I focused on her eyes I realized she had already cried today and that made me feel like a piece of shit. " don't be, you were honest with me" she had a look that made me think she wants to say more but she didn't. "Do you want me to come with? To the police ? So you don't have to do it alone." I knew I was babbling but I wanted more time with her. "No I'll be fine. Thank you once again." She hugged me. I got to smell her and it was like vanilla and sugar and all things good in the world and them she left.

I told Taylor that I needed to work and did not want be disturbed for the rest of the day. While sitting at my desk trying to read a contract for a Japanese shipyard I was acquiring all I could think of was last night. She did not run immediately like I had expected. She waited and listened. She even asked if we would have dates. Was she considering it at that point? I knew she felt hurt when I said no but in honesty so was I. I want to show her the world. But could I do it? She deserves something more I know and I can't offer her that. Maybe I should phone Elena and get a new sub, then maybe I could forget Ana. No I don't want that I want Ana.

I jumped in the R8 and drove to Carlton hardware hoping to get a glimpse of Ana. There she was. Standing at the cash register helping a client. What am I going to do? I want her. But can I make her happy? Can I be her boyfriend? The word feels foreign to me. I don't know how to be that. But I could try, I could learn. But I need her and right now I'll take her any way I can have her. She looks up from the client and sees my car. Great the R8 is really not good at blending in. I should probably get out and speak to her. I walk in the door and she stairs at me. "Christian" she says as a polite greeting. "Anastasia" I counter and she bites her bottom lip for a moment. Wow that's hot without trying to be. "What are you doing here?" Her voice sounds unsure. "I was in the neighborhood and wondered if you wanted a coffee. She looks confused. "I would really want to talk to you more, last night gave me a lot to think about." She nods. "Let me just ask Paul to man the register then we can go."

She leads the way to a local coffee shop and we go in together. I order coffee and a muffin and she gets tea and a croissant. We sit in silence until I start talking "Ana I really like you"she blushes "and I realize with your uhm limited experience that last nights conversation was very inappropriate" she tries to speak but I stop her. "Let me finish, if you would like I'd like to try and do it the normal way" I breath " Ana I have no idea how that would work as I have never had a normal relationship but I want to at least try" she stairs at me in silence. Please say Yes Ana I need this. My demons are snickering telling me that she's going to laugh in my face.

"Christian I" she bites her lip again " I don't think it's a good idea" every scar on my body starts burning as if the demons are trying to scratch it's way out of my body. I get up needing to get out of here. "Ana thank you" I get up and leave before she can say anything. The moment I get back in my car I'm gone. I drive as fast and as far as the R8 will take me. Out of the city bounds. On the open road. My phone rings and I can see Ana's name on my phone.

I press the pedal harder ignoring my phones ringtone trying to outside the pain. Shit how did I allow myself to show feelings. Never ever again. Fuck how did I release my control this way. I need to get a new sub. Yes that's the plan. No more helping, no more thinking about Ana, no more playing. I'm going to be the ruthless asshole everyone thinks I am. No who I really am. I turn my car around to go back to the hotel. Control I repeat to myself. Over and over again.


	8. Chapter 8

I awake before my alarm ready to face the world. I sit at my desk and reply to the 200 emails I had all before 8am. My calendar reminds me that I have the graduation ceremony tomorow night and I quickly sit and write my speech. My next hour consists of hitting the gym as hard as I can. I realize I've left my phone in the hotel room but right now I don't care. If there was an emergency that needed my attention at work Taylor would come get me. When I get back up to the hotel suite I notice 5 missed calls on my phone. 3 from Ana that I will be ignoring. I need to distance myself from her. Two missed calls from Kate. That's odd and I hit redial as Kate has never phoned me without reason.

"Christian!"she shouts the moment I answer. "Elliot is in hospital. He started moaning in the middle of the night about pain and when we got him to a doctor they said it was his appendix" i nod and then realize I'm talking on the phone so I answer. "What hospital? I'm on my way" Kate gives me a run down so I jump in the car and I'm off. Elliot and I have a odd relationship. He gives me hell about everything on earth and I let him get away with it as he is my brother. I phone my mom to find out how bad this is but she talked to me about everything they would do to him and said I shouldn't worry. By the time I reach the hospital I'm much calmer taking out once appendix is a every day surgery and Elliot would be fine. I walk into the waiting room to see a worried Kate passing up and down and a nervous Ana in the corner chair not looking up. Why is she here?

Kate explains that Elliot is in surgery but that it should almost be done by now. I walk over to the farthest chair from Ana and take my seat. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I take it out to see a text from Ana who is in silence starring at me. "Are you okey? " she cares I guess. I nod back to her and fake a smile. "Can we talk? When this is over?" I look at the text quite puzzled "why?" Is all I text back. " when you asked to talk the next day after our conversation I listened. Don't I get the same opportunity?" I laugh at her smart mouth even shining in text. "Fair point as ever miss Steele" I wonder what she wants to talk about. Maybe she's going to give me the we should just be friends conversation. That's fine by me. I need to keep my distance from her.

About 25minutes later a doctor comes in and tells us that surgery went well and that Elliot should be in his room in about 20minutes. I feel relieve flood my system. Elliot might irritate me to heights I did not know existed but he is also still my brother and I would hate to see something happen to him. Kate was still gone reapplying her make up when I went in to see him. "Lelliot don't you dare frighten me like that again" he laughs " what can I say Christian I'm so awesome they had to take a little bit out" I laugh leave it to Elliot to make a joke right now."so why exactly are you not hooking up with Ana? That girl has got it bad for you. Are you telling me mom and every one was right when they said you were gay?" Thankfully before I can answer Kate bombs into the room and there lips lock.I excuse myself as I know if they start then they won't stop.

Ana meets me outside and we walk to a near by coffee shop. I order a coffee and a tea at the counter and take them to Ana at the table. "Christian I need to apologize for yesterday" I want to interrupt her but the my other side is dying to hear if she's reconsidered. "You caught me off guard and my heart was screaming yes when you asked me but then the fear set in. I wouldn't be enough. You need more then I can offer and I don't want us to date and you to resent me for not being a submissive. And then the more I thought about it the more I realized if your willing to change for me then how could I not want to do the same? So I guess what I'm saying is I want to date you but also I want to try when the time comes and that can be quite a while as I'm not even ready for sex, but when the time comes I want to try to be your uhm submissive"

I stair at her in complete disbelieve. This was not what I expected. Without realizing it I move closer and start kissing her harder then I think I knew possible. Her taste is sweet and innocent. I pull away and the only word I can get out is "wow" she blushes. "We should probably get back to the hospital and check on Elliot" she says as she pulls back. "Sure" I get up and start walking to the door but she asks me to wait. She runs to the counter and buys a chocolate muffin. When she reaches me she breaks it in two. I smile as I realize this is one of our things now.

I softly sneak my hand into hers as we walk. "Can I see you tonight?" I ask as we get closer to the hospital. "I'd like to try and redo a much better first date." She bites her lower lip and smiles before answering "I'd love that" and planting a soft kiss on my cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

**So hallo readers so fanfic has had a weird little little problem it has not aloud me to see reviews for my last two chapters so I am writing without all my input from you guys. Your input drives me so I'm feeling very lost right now. Hopefully the problem will be sorted out soon and I will get to hear from al of you.**

It's 2pm now and I told Ana I would pick her up at 6pm for our date. Now the only problem is where are we going on this date? I want it to be amazing. I really need to make up for the last one. I ask Taylor to get Charlie Tango ready I can take Ana for a flight around Portland before going to dinner. The where part is just still a question mark.

My day is spent working. My phone rings and I answer without a second look and I regret it the moment I hear the voice on the other side. "Christian darling I'm getting worried I haven't heard from you all week" I roll my eyes. " I'm fine I've just been away on business" "well when are you back?" I exhale "I have the graduation tomorrow night and then I need to figure out a couple of things before I can head to Seattle" she then babbles on for what feels like forever. "Christian are you even listening to me?" I snap back. "Sorry Elena I was distracted with work what did you say?" Then she starts talking about a new girl she has found as a submissive and I stop her right there. "That won't be needed Elena, I don't need a new one." She then starts telling me how I will loose control if I don't have a sub. Has she always been this annoying? Maybe I'm just irritated as I'd rather be getting ready for my date. "Christian are you there?" I look at my watch "listen Elena thanks for caring but I am fine. Unfortunately I need to go now and get ready for tonight. I'll phone you for dinner as soon as I'm back home" I press the phone dead before she can answer again. I feel exhausted after that phone call. Time to shower and get ready for my date.

I drive over to Ana and when she opens the door I stand back starring at her completely amazed about how amazing she looked. She was wearing a light blue summer dress that ends just above her knees and little brown boots. Her hair has been curled and her make up is minimal but perfect. "Ground control to major Tom?" I laugh at the David Bowie reverence. "I'm sorry I just got lost while looking at you" the blushes. "Are you ready to go?" She places her hand on mine and closes the door behind her. "So where are we going?" She asks as we get into the car. "Well I'm going to take you on a little adventure first and then we will go get dinner but I have to admit that I have not planned where we will be having dinner. Any idea on a place to have dinner?" She laughs "well since the adventure is your idea how about I take you to my favorite place for dinner" I smile "that sounds perfect. Do we have to make a reservation?" She giggles "nope we don't" I smile.

We stop at the private airport and she looks confused. "What are we doing here Christian? This is a first date you can't just kidnap me" I laugh "we'll miss Steele there go all my plans for tonight. We can go home now" she punches me lightly as she laughs and I help her out of the car and walk over to Charlie tango "This Ana is Charlie Tango, she is my helicopter and we will be going for a night tour of Portland" Ana stairs at me in shock. "Christian this is way to much, where is the pilot?" He looks down at me "well your looking at him." I open the door and help her to her seat before attaching all the safety straps of her harness. "Miss Steele I can totally get use to seeing you tied up like this" she just stairs at me a little scared.

As soon as we are in the air I look over to her and her eyes are big as planets. "This is amazing" she wispers. We fly out over the city and she points to varies buildings she can recognize. When we land she's out of her harness faster then I could ever have thought and she's leaning over me "thank you Christian" then she kisses me and we start making out. Mmm we need to stop this now or I don't think I'll be able to control myself. I pull back "so where are we going to dinner?" She speaks and I can hear how nervous she is. She gives me the address and I start to drive.

I stop outside the diner named Mollies home baked treats. "So don't judge it by how it looks the food is amazing" I nod as we go inside. The diner looks like a old fashioned milkshake bar and we are escorted to our table by a lady who looks old enough to be my grandmother. We sit down and Ana explains that the they serve beer but that she enjoys the donor drops they make. I must say it feels weird being here, I'm use to very expensive wine lists so this is all new. Ana orders two venison pies for both of us explaining to me that mollies husband hunts it himself.

The pies are amazing but the conversation is what makes it worth being here. Ana laughs is probably the nicest sound I have ever heard. She tells me about moving to Seattle next week with Kate. I'm delighted of course as it means I will get to see her a lot more. She tells me that she has applied for intern jobs at various companies in Seattle. I ask if GEH is on the list and she giggles before saying no. I pretend to be hurt before. By the end of the night I feel so happy having come on this date. We held hands most of the night and when we exit she kisses me again. I pull her into the car and we sit for what feels like forever kissing and exploring each other's mouths.

I get back to the hotel and now I already start the count down to seeing her tomorrow afternoon at her graduation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Still no help from fanfic on why reviews keep disappearing... It's frustrating ... I write a lot better when I read reviews and use that as the story changes. Hopefully it will be fixed soon. I hope you like the story. Chapter 11 will have big drama so enjoy this chapter before we hit drama. Much love all the way from South Africa**

I don't think I have ever been so worried about that to wear to a function then to this graduation today. Ana and her dad will be there and I need to show him how good I treat his little girl. My speech is well written it focused on the responsibility we have to help those less fortunate then us. Taylor has just gone to Anas house to drop off the roses I had bought earlier with a hand written note saying how proud I am of her. After getting dressed and trying to gel my unruly hair it's time for me to head down to the university.

The Dean takes me on a tour of the grounds. Everywhere we pass there are students in gowns with their families taking pictures. We talk about the expansion project GEH will be funding to help with the agricultural project. Then got ushered to the one facility hall where all the honored guest would be meeting up. I spent most of the brunch talking to a couple of Portland business men until I was shocked to find that Kate was there. She was the university valedictorian. She told me Ana had jumped around the flat when the roses arrived. The idea of her doing that made me incredibly very happy. When we all got called into the hall for the ceremony.

The hall fills fast and I have a seat on the stage. While the dean does his welcoming speech I search the hall looking for my Ana. I see her looking beautiful as ever. She smiles when we make eye contact and I smile back. Kate does her speech and it sounds a lot like her questions in the interview. Very much what you would expect. Nothing wrong with it but also nothing to make it stand out. Then I get to do my speech. I talk about our feeding plan in Africa and closer to home with helping feed the orphanages in America explaining that this is close to me personally. When I am done pleading with every one to use their power for the greater good I get a standing applause.

Then we start with the actual handing over of the certificates and I go into auto pilot shaking hands. Then I hear her name Anastasia Rose Steele and I can't help but smile. My girl looks so good in her cap and gown. She comes walking up and holding out her hand to shake mine. I take it and slowly circle her palm with my hand. "Congratulations my Ana " I wisper as I move closer to her ear and plant a small kiss on her cheek. She blushes before moving on.

After the ceremony is over I walk out and the dean and a couple of professors corner me to thank me and make small talk. I'm so distracted it's not even funny. I need to find Ana. I excuse myself and as I'm about to walk out the door I see my beautiful girlfriend in the arms of a guy. My vision starts going red. He looks like a surfer guy with his tan skin and blond and brown hair. He has put Ana down from the bear hug he had her in and now he is standing there with his arm wrapped over her shoulder.

I walk closer and I can see Ana trying to shuffle out of his reach. I hate guys that don't understand when girls are uncomfortable. When I get to them Ana suddenly starts to smile and launches herself out of the half circle between her dad and surfer dude and into my arms. I spin her in a hug and gives her a very quick peck before placing her on the ground. I pull her into my hold and place my hand on the small of her back before stretching out my hand to greet mr Steele "Christian nice to see you again" mr Steele says as he shakes my hand. "This is a good friend of mine Ethan, Ethan this is my boyfriend Christian." Ethan flexes a muscle as he puts his hand out to shake mine, glaring me up and down. It's cute the kid actually thinks he has a shot at my girl without me.

"Can we go take some pictures so that I can get out of this gown?" She looks at me begging. "Sure Hun not a problem" she promises her dad to meet him in the hall as soon as we are done and then pulls me down into the garden where Kate is also taking photos with Elliot. Kate takes a couple of photo of Ana and I standing under a tree then we walk past a bench Kate puts the camera on tripod and snaps a couple that she calls "grey brothers and company" with Elliot and I on the bench and Kate and Ana on our respected laps. The girls then go into the bathroom to freshen up and get rid of the gowns.

When Ana comes walking out and I need to think of every single thing on earth that can turn me off. Her dress is short and dark red but with a bare back. I think of Elliot in a bikini and that doesn't even get the hard on away completely as Ana is still walking in front of me. As we enter the hall a photographer from the Seattle times starts to move towards me. When he is right in front of me he actually politely asks if he can take a photo and his good manners are the only reason I say yes as I normally would not. Ana starts to move out of the picture but I pull her back and she looks at me in shock as I hold her nicely for the photo. "And you are Miss?" I smirk "Anastasia Steele" I answer before she has a chance. She then runs off to catch up with her dad.

"You just let the press get a photo of her?" Elliot standing behind me looks utterly gob smacked. I nod pretending it's not a big deal but I know what he means. "You never get seen in public with someone" I nod "she's different." He hands me a glass of sparkling wine being sold as champagne and we clink to that. After the glass I walk back over to Ana and her dad. They invite me to lunch but I decline as I know they need some time together but I promise to come pick her up tonight for a date and to celebrate her graduation.

I go back to the hotel and hit the gym as hard as possible. This no sex thing is proving harder then I thought it would be. I get another text from Elena and ignore it I don't have time or energy for her ego today. I go have a long shower and get dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt and a leather jacket. Taylor already knows all the plans for the night so everything is set. I get in the R8 and speed over to Ana's house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hallo readers! The fanfic glitch has finally been fixed so I can read all your lovely reviews! Thank you so much I am over whelmed but al the love! Talk soon:)**

"So what are our plans?" She asks as she opens the door. " depends are you working tomorrow? " I smile as I take a seat. "Nope done working and as you can see packing is also done so tomorrow I have a very calm day as Kate still needs to finish packing tomorrow" I smile as this can work with my plan. "well how about you come spend the night with me in Seattle? I'll bring you back tomorrow." She bites her bottom lip showing exactly how nervous my idea is making her. "Ana I have a spare room, I won't pressure you at all, you should know that Ana." She releases her lip and smiles. "Let me just grab some clothes."

As we take off with Charlie Tango Ana is holding my leg with her hand as we fly and I love every moment of it. She questions me about helicopters and flying and I relish in explaining every detail to her. She tells me about the two interviews for internships she has this week. She won't tell me where as she thinks I will intervene. This irritates me a little bit. We land on top of the roof of the Escale and take the elevator to my apartment. Inside I see her stair at everything in the apartment. " your place is really beautiful" I smile "let me give you a tour"

First we do the downstairs area. We go to the kitchen and I get both of us a glass of wine. We continue the tour looking at all the downstairs rooms. The lounge, my study, I show her where my room is. I open the door to my liberty and she nearly looses it. She looks like a kid in a candy store. "Can I touch them?" I laugh at this question. "Off course Ana, whenever your here treat it as your own home." She hugs me and even if I'm getting use to the constant contact it still surprises me like right now. We walk up the stairs and I show her a spare room to stay in and we continue walking.

"Christian we skipped that door" I was hoping she wouldn't notice. " it's uhm my playroom and as much as I want to take you in there"she bites her lip" I know the time is not right yet" she nods and we walk back down the stairs. "So what are we doing tonight?" She asks as we get down stairs. "Well I own a club in the city that has an amazing restaurant I thought we could go celebrate your graduation there." She claps her hands in excitement before running off to the spare room to get changed.

I'm busy getting dressed when I hear her voice outside my bedroom door. "Christian? I need a little help with my dress" I open my door and she turns around that I can zip her dress up. "New experience for you mr grey? Putting clothes on a girl instead of taking it off" I laugh at her smart mouth. She thanks me and gives me a kiss and as she kisses her hand instinctively land on my bare chest. I stiffen at the touch and she pulls away immediately. "I'm so sorry I know you have told me before that your chest is a no go for you." I exhale when I feel her hand leave my chest. "Promise me that one day you will tell me why" I nod "I will I just need time" she nods and I finish putting my shirt on.

We head out to the mile high club, on the way I explain to Ana that the club was amazing when my parents were young but that it lost its charm and by the time I bought it no one was coming here anymore. I explained how Elliot did the design as his first big project for grey construction and that it was a big success. When we stop outside the paparazzi are right outside the door. This is one of their favorite places to get photos. "Ana when we get out we move, don't mind or look at the press" she nods and I give her a kiss to calm her nerves. We make a dash for the door while Taylor goes and parks the car.

We walk in and the manager takes us to my private booth. Ana has been gawking at everything going on about how amazing it is. I'm just glad she likes it. Just as our starters are brought to our table I hear the last voice I wanted here right now. "Christian your back" I turn around and see Elena standing behind Ana. "Elena it's nice to see you again, may I introduce Anastasia Steele" Elena barely acknowledges Ana before turning back to me. "You didn't let me know that you have returned" I nod. " well technically I'm not back yet, we just flew in for the night to celebrate Anastasia's graduation properly, we fly back to Portland at sunrise" she nods but I can see she's angry. "Well let me know when you are back, I have missed our weekly dinners together" she turns to leave always wanting to have the last word but two can play at that game. "Thanks I should return to my Date" I focus on the word date and I can see Elena stop for a moment before walking off.

"Old family friend" I answer when Ana looks at me confused. We have a lovely dinner with both of us feeding the other one. Anas hand is on my leg and I'm sure it's a lil higher then she intended but it is softly grazing me and driving me nuts. We decide to go have a cocktail in the bar instead of dessert. Half way into our cocktails Ana's eyes light up "this! It's my favorite song!" I listen up but I have never heard the song before in my life. I put my hand out the Ana and drag her on the dance floor. " I don't really dance Christian" she shouts. "Just hold on to me Hun"

Ana keeps rubbing her body against me as we dance and it's driving me crazy. I kiss her and I can feel she wants it just as much as me. "Let's go home" I say as soon as the song ends. She nods and follows. As we get into the car I check my phone. 4 messages from Elena that I will ignore for now and one from Taylor who is sitting right in front of us driving us home. I click on the msg "the song you were dancing to is something I need, Ben Haenow" that's why I love Taylor. He finds what I need before I ask.

We get home and I grab both of us another glass of wine and turn the music on softly. We sit on the couch and she's staring out over the city. I slowly move closer and when she turns her head I crash into her lips. I softly worship her lips and I want to do so much more to her but I know how far she is willing to go. I pull back and she starts panting out of breath. "Ana you need to tell me to stop if I do something you don't want me to do" she nods and I start kissing her again. I press my tongue against her lips and she opens them up allowing me access to her warm mouth. I press in and I'm rewarded by her tongue rubbing against mine.

I slowly start rubbing her boobs through the dress and a moan escapes her lips. This makes me very happy. I continue making out with her and gently rubbing her until we are both out of breath. "Ana I know we are taking it slow but can we remove your dress? I promise I just want to have a little more access to your chest." She blushes scarlet red and bites her lip but nods. I stand up and put my handout for her and she follows. I lead her to my bedroom and once we have discarded of our shoes and Ana's dress we sit on the bed kissing again. I can feel how tense she is and I wrap my arms around her as we kiss just to give her time to get comfortable with this.

After a while of making out her arms move from blocking her body to going around my neck and tugging at my hair. I slowly move my hand to her knees slowly rubbing upwards past her black Lace panties up until I reach her chest. I slowly let my one hand rub over her nipples and I feel her take a big breath. I move my head back slowly for a moment "you are perfect" I let my right hand cup her one boob and softly start massaging it as I kiss down her neck to her left boob. My tongue flicks over her left nipple and she gasps as her nipples harden at my touch.

"Just say stop if it gets to much for you" she nods while panting. I suck on her nipple and she starts releasing these little just above a wisper moans. I bite her nipple softly while my other hand pinches her other and she lets out a louder moan. I softly start to kiss a line to the other boob until I am kissing her other nipple. Then I suck it into my mouth and start the process all over again. Her body is very responsive to my touch and I can smell her arousal from where my head is. It's driving me crazy. Her breath starts to quicken and I know she is close. "Do you want me to make you cum like this? " I ask her before biting down on a nipple again. "Please" her reply is just above a wisper and almost sounded like a prayer. I start to work both breasts with my hands while my mouth jumps between the two.

Her breathing quickens as her moans get louder and her legs are squirming underneath me. "Come for me Ana" my words push her as I bite down hard on a nipple while pinching the other one and she takes my name as she rides out her orgasm. Wow I've never heard my name on a woman's lips as she comes. Fuck it's hot. I hold her closely letting her catch her breath after what just happened. "So that's what all the fuss is about" Ana says after a while and I smile.

"Do you want to go take a bath with me?" She looks at me confused. "I just want to hold you in the warm water and relax. I promise I won't try anything els" she nods and I move her to the bath room. I undress slowly letting her see my body. First my shirt and it's the part I hate the most as she will see the marks all over me. As I start to unbuckle my belt I catch her staring. "Your chest you have marks. I'm sorry I shouldn't be staring" I breath. I turn around to put my belt on the vanity and hear her sharp intake of breath. My other marks. The marks on my chest are quite small and circular where the once on my back are long and big lines.

I turn to see her face and she looks horrified. "If you want I can put my shirt back on?" She shakes her head. "No I just really want to know what happened to you" I nod. " okey get in the bath and I'll tell you everything " I get my pants off while she removes her gasps when my underwear come off and she sees my hard dick for the first time. "I promise I'm not going to do anything to you tonight." She nods and we both get in the tub. Ana sits on my lap my hard on digging into her backside. "Just ignore it, it will go away" she giggles and it makes my dick twitch a little bit. I start slowly massaging her shoulders while I get ready to tell her.

"My birth mom was a crack whore who worked as a prostitute. Her pimp use to beat me up a lot when I was small. He use to call me dirt or good for nothing and belt me whenever he wasn't having a good day. He would use me as a ashtray whenever he needed one. " I breath I hate sharing this. " when she died I was about 3 and a half. She was dead of a drug overdose four days before anyone found us." Ana looks over at me and I rub my finger over her cheek to move the tears away. "Don't cry please. It was long ago. But that's why I have issues with touch." She nods as the tears keep falling. I realize we will probably end up sleeping in the same bed at some point and I need to warn her about my nightmares. "I get very bad nightmares from that time in my life. I scream and roll around my bed in absolute pain. You must think I'm some type of crazy." She shakes her head leans over and places a kiss on lips "you wake up everyday to fight the same demons that left you so tired the night before and that, that's what I call bravery"


	12. Chapter 12

**Just a short little chapter to get to where I want to be. Tomorrows chapter will be much longer. Thanks for all the reviews.**

I sit at my piano in the dark. Normally I'm only here after a nightmare but tonight that is not the case. Tonight it is a mixture of not being able to sleep as Miss Steele is passed out in my bed, but also and more importantly her words ringing in my head. She doesn't think I'm crazy? Or even more scary she thinks I'm brave? I start to play Beethoven's 9th symphony. I get lost in the music. I zone out everything except the music. By the end of the song I look up and am met by two big blue eyes staring at me from my bedroom door.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" she says as soon as we make eye contact. "You didn't but I have to say as far as distractions go you are an amazing one." She blushes and starts walking closer. She is wrapped in my white bed sheet and nothing els. She sits next to me on the piano bench and I have to keep thinking of all the wrong things just to try and not be hard enough for her to see. "how long have you played?" I smile at her "since I was about 6" she nods. "Why are you awake Ana?" I ask as I turn to her. "Well I woke up in a room I didn't recognize immediately with no clothes on and completely alone" I laugh "and here I thought I made me the night quite memorable" she blushes again "yes you most certainly did" I laugh but feel a weird sense of pride at that statement. "Shale we go sleep?" I ask as I take her hand and lead her back to my bedroom.

I wake up as the sun hits my face and I stretch out. Wait where's Ana? I don't feel her anywhere on the bed. I go to the bathroom and wash my face before going outside to find Ana. I hear the music before I see her. She's in the kitchen making pancakes dancing a swaying little dance to the love song she has playing on her phone. The most amazing part of watching this is Ana is wearing my shirt and nothing els. I silently move to the breakfast bar and sit and watch her .she turns around and gets a fright when she sees me and we both laugh about it.

"You know you don't need to cook right? I have a live In cook that weirdly is late for work"that's odd miss jones is never ever late for work and Taylor would have told me if something was wrong. "Do you mean miss jones? I met her this morning when I came to get a glass of water. She took some convincing to let me make breakfast. She's upstairs cleaning now." Wow I swear this girl could wrap the world around her finger. I get up and move around the counter watching everything she does. She finishes stacking all the pancakes and she has made enough to feed a small army. She then moves the chocolate sauce off the heat before placing it in a bowl next to me.

I use this opportunity and swipe my finger into it and before she can swat my finger away I place the chocolate on her top lip and then lick it off. She lets out a moan and it is everything I needed to hear. I lift her up and place her on the kitchen counter. I unbutton the top two buttons of the shirt and start kissing up from her breast to her earlobe. Giving her a little bite when i reach her earlobe. Then I give her a long lingering kiss before heading back down to her breasts and biting quite hard on a nipple. She moans out as I do this and I love that sound.

"Christian?!" It takes me a second to realize someone said my name and I look up from Ana's breast and her eyes are big as saucers. I get up and look over to the right from where we are now and I see my very shocked mother. I quickly button up Ana's shirt before I help her off the counter."go get dressed and then come meet my mom" her eyes go bigger as I whisper this and she makes a run for the spare bedroom where we had left her bag.

"Mother." I kiss her cheek and I can see she wants to ask. "So what brings you over this early in the morning?" Taylor walks over to me and hands me a tshirt as I have been standing here in just sweatpants the entire time. I quickly pull it over my head. "Elena phoned this morning to say that she hasn't been able to contact you since last night about some business problem and I thought that was strange as your cellphone is always attached to you. So I drove over to make sure you were okey" I'm going to kill Elena when I get a chance. She knew exactly where I was but sent my mother over just to mess with me. "I now understand perfectly well why you weren't answering your phone" I look up and see Ana sneaking back down the stairs.

"Mother this is my girlfriend Miss Anastasia Steele, Ana this is my mother Dr Grace Grey." Ana puts her hand out to greet my mother but my mom launches past her hand and envelopes her in a complete hug. I can see Ana blush and smile as my mom hugs her. "Would you like to stay for breakfast Dr Grey?" She smiles as she pulls back from Ana to really look at her. "Please call me Grace and I really don't want to intrude" she looks over at me. "Please join us, I have made enough pancakes to feed the world and I really don't want to waste any.

My mother agrees and even sets the table while I make coffee for us and tea for Ana. Ana plates up for us but I notice she she is plating two more plates then needed. She hands them to me and she asks that I go give them to Taylor and miss Jones. Wow she cares to much. We sit and eat our breakfast in a wonderful conversation. Ana and my mother talk about books and authors. I hold Anas leg as we eat and she uses her finger to remove a drop of chocolate that I had above my lip. My mom notices every little gesture and is as giddy as a schoolgirl. I invite Ana to my mothers coping together gala. After she agrees my mother goes on to explain every detail of the night to Ana. They speak like old friends and it's nice to see.

I check my phone while the girls talk dresses and see I have 23 msgs from Elena and about the same in missed phone calls from her. They range from " well now I know why you have been distracted" to "do you really think that little gold digging hussy can make you happy? Did you forget you cant love!" My rage gets the better of me and I throw my phone clear across the room till it hits the wall on the other side. My mother and Ana both look over at me in shock. "Sorry a deal I have been working on for a long time just went very wrong." I try and cover up my temper.

My mother leaves soon after and Ana and I snuggle onto the couch making out like teenagers again. "Christian can I ask you something that I've been wondering since I met you?" I nod. "How did you get into BDSM?"


	13. Chapter 13

I stiffen. Where to start. "Well you know that I had a rough start to life and my teenage years well I hated everything and every one until a friend of my mother introduced me to the life style. " yes that was good. "How old were you?" I sigh as I know she's not going to like it. "I was 15 but very mature for my age" her body stiffens. "How old was your mothers friend?" I think for a moment "she was about 40" Ana just nods but says nothing.

"Ana talk to me what's going on in your head?" She looks at me with a fake smile but I'm not sure I understand her emotions right now. "Please talk to me" she sighs. "You won't get mad?" I nod a little confused. "She was a Pedophile Christian! She took advantage of a young boy who already had a rough start to his life" she breaths as tears run down her face. "No Ana I needed it, I was out of control and she helped me" she grabs my hands "Christian think about it this way your 30 now younger then she was, now think of me as a 15 year old. Does that feel right to you? Would you be okey with that if it was our child at that age?" Our child? Wow. Suddenly she stops talking and I see the blush on her cheeks as she realized what she said. "So you think about us having children miss Steele ? " the blush goes full red.

The flight back to Portland feels long and sad as I don't want to say goodbye but she is moving to Seattle so then I will see her much more. We have the coping together gala this coming weekend so I know it won't be to long before I get to see her again. "Ana when would you like to go shopping for the coping together gala? I'd love to spoil you completely before the gala, spa day, get you a nice dress, get your hair done. " she looks at me like I've just grown a second head. "Christian that's not necessary. I can borrow a dress from Kate"

I laugh a full hearted laugh and it feels odd to hear myself laugh. "You really have no idea how rich I am do you?" She smiles. "Actually I do, I might have googled you. " I look over at her actually shocked. "It just doesn't bother me what your bank account says. I'd be falling for you even if you had nothing" wow this is really hits me in the chest. She really cares about me as a person. "Are you okey ?" She noticed me zone out. I try and pull myself back. "Yes but really Ana when are we going out so I can spoil you? " she shakes her head. "It will make me very happy to spoil you" then reluctantly she nods. "Well the Gala is Friday so how about I just take you out for the entire day?" Reluctantly she agrees.

After dropping Ana at home I decide to drive back to Seattle. I know I can fly back fast but this mornings conversation with Ana about Elena has my head in a spin and the drive gives me two hours to think about it. Was Ana right? Did Elena take advantage of me? No I wanted it. Ana just doesn't get how messed up I was. Then her words from this morning hit me again. What if it was our child? I have never imagined having a child but suddenly I see a little girl who looks like a mini Ana big blue eyes starring back at me and I feel sick to my stomach. Ana was right.

As I walk in the door I take out my phone to text Ana but before I can send her my msg Elena phones. What the hell does she want. "Elena." I'm hardly done saying her name before she starts flying into me "so that mousy girl is why you have been ignoring me? Since when do you date? We both know you need a submissive, she is not good for you. You are not capable of love! Explain yourself!" I suddenly go red. "What the fuck did you just say? I do not need to explain myself to you! If either of us need to explain ourselves it's you! What on earth were you thinking sending my mother here?!" She does her evil laugh. "I thought that might get your attention" my vision becomes more red as this conversation continues. She then goes on to tell me that she votes in two weeks I'll be begging her to find me a submissive and I make it clear to her that she is on her last straw with me and not to push me.

I head down to the gym needing to rid myself of this fustration . I hit the punching bag as hard as I can to get everything out. I phone Flynn and book a emergency appointment for in 20minutes. I phone Taylor to jog there with me knowing that going out at night on my own is not the best idea. Flynn is almost giddy with excitement as I tell him about Anastasia. "So your in a real relationship?" I nod. " and she touches your chest?" I nod "and you haven't had sex?" I nod. "Christian why are you here?" I breath trying to think of an answer. "I don't know how to do this and I'm scared that I'm not good enough" he nods. "Christian we have talked about your self loathing" I nod. "But Elena said I'm not capable of love" Flynn writes something down. "How did that make you feel?" Red "I was angry. I've never felt that angry" he then asks why "I want to love her." After a long talk about Ana and a even longer talk about Elena I get in the car Taylor had brought and go home. There is a text from Ana. "Good night favorite person" I smile before my eyes close.

The new day feels doomed to fail as I know I will not be seeing Ana today and I need to get a lot of work done. I have Andrea send Ana and Kate flowers with a balloon helicopter and chilled champagne to celebrate their new apartment. Ros has been hounding me the entire day with questions about Ana and I laugh at how curious my number two can be. After work I have Taylor organize tomorrow for Ana. First a mani and pedi at my apartment. That way I can work close by. Then we go dress shopping. Normally this would drive me crazy as taking Mia shopping use to. But I'm excited to do this for Ana. Then hair and make up at the apartment again. I need everything perfect for Ana.

I can't sleep so I make my way to the piano. Nothing feels right to play. I open browser on the phone and look up the music for something I need. If this is Ana's favorite song then I will learn to play it for her. The melody calms me doe as I can imagine dancing with my Ana again. I smile 24hours and I'll be dancing with her again at the gala.


	14. Chapter 14

I walk around the great room as the nail people set up there station. Gail has made a big breakfast with pancakes for Ana when she arrives. Taylor just informs me that she's driving into the underground parking. I get everything ready and go wait for her outside the elevator door for her. As the door opens I sweep her into a all indulging kiss. Wrapping my arms around her and picking her off the ground. She giggles as I pull back. "So why are you so happy mr grey?" I laugh "well it's not every day I get to spoil a beautiful woman" she blushes.

I kiss her and lead her by the hand to the breakfast bar so she can grab a plate. She eats her entire plate of pancakes with bacon, syrup and lemon curd with icing sugar dusted over. I marvel at the little moans that escape her mouth as she enjoys the food. Oh how I would love to make her moan. She finishes her food and we head over to let the pampering begin. While she gets pampered I go to my home office to get more work done. At 11am I hear a knock at the door. Off for shopping we go. Ana made some comment about we can just go to a retail store and pick something up. I snorted at the idea.

We park outside the mile high club and I can see Ana looks very confused. We walk in and she gasps when she sees a catwalk set up. "Christian this is way to much." I lead her to the seats right in front of the catwalk and sit down. "There are 6 designers coming to show you dresses, each dress is one of a kind and designed especially for you." Her eyes go wide. "Christian" I kiss her before she can fight with me about this. The waiter brings us champagne and the show gets on the go. As the dresses come and go I watch Ana's face. I can read her face like my favorite book. The moment the 3rd dress comes out I know Ana is sold. It's a very beautiful bronze dress. It looks vintage as it has these perfect little bronze jewels. The dress has a modest V neck with a corset back that will sit on Ana's body perfectly. She goes to try it on with the designer and I have been told I'm not aloud to see her in the dress until tonight. Reluctantly I went and had a drink at the bar. "So lucky number 3?" I ask when I see her followed by Taylor carrying a dress bag.

After the hair and the make up are done I go and get us both a glass of champagne and turn on some music. A classic piece by Bach take over the sound system and I reach out for her guiding her effortlessly across the floor in the great room. Showering her in my kisses as we dance. Taylor coughs discreetly to inform me its time to go. The car ride goes fast as I explain to Ana about the party and my fears of the paparazzi going after her more now that they would have seen us at two events together. As we turn in at Bellevue we kiss briefly before putting on our masks.

The media is in full storm get out of the car and I lead Ana past all the press to the entrance hall. The cameras flash more then usual so I walk as fast as I can while holding Ana's hand. As we enter my mother spots us immediately. "You came!" She's hugging Ana as if they were old reunited friends. "You look so beautiful, Christian doesn't she look beautiful?" I laugh as this is the first time I have been acknowledged as being here. "Breathtakingly so mother" Ana blushes.

We grab some drinks and spend the next half an hour introducing Ana to people I do business with. We make our way into the marque and over to our table where Kate and Elliot are waiting already. I hear my sister Mia before I see her "oh my hat! You must be Ana! I have heard so much about you." Mia envelopes Ana in a hug and nearly hugs her tight enough to kill her. "Okey Mia enough, let her breath" Mia turns and hugs me. "Ana as you could guess this is my sister Mia" Ana laughs a little overwhelmed by the show of affection from my sister. We take our seats and soon are joined by my grand parents and mom. My dad normally welcomes everyone so I am not surprised that he is not here. I count the chairs around our table. We are missing 1 guest after I count my dads chair. I wonder who will be joining us?

"Are you okey?" I ask Ana as I notice her fidgeting. "It's overwhelming" I look at her trying to read what she means. "How the other half live" I grin. I start nuzzling her neck kissing it and making her giggle. "Oh great" I hear Elliot say sarcastically under his breath and I follow his gaze as Elena Lincoln comes walking over to our table like she owns the place. She kisses my mother and mom tried to introduce her to Kate but her attention is fully on me. Mom then turns our way "and this Elena is Ana, Christians girlfriend." Ana smiles and puts out her hand. "We met briefly at the club" Ana tries to say. Elena shakes Ana's hand but her gaze does not move away from me. "Christian dear" she says while trying to lean in for a kiss on the cheek, I move backwards not wanting her to touch me.

Elena takes her seat next to my mom and Ana looks over at me with concern. "Elena, Ana here is the reason my son didn't get your phone call " my mom says affectionately "he was uhm showing Ana Seattle " Elliot chips in "I don't know mom from what you told me my brother wasn't showing Ana Seattle but more just his apartment" Kate slaps Elliot's shoulder to try and get him to shut up. I look over at Ana and she is scarlet red. I laugh. Elena looks like she just tasted poison. Before I can say anything my dads voice booms over the speaker.

"Welcome one and all to the annual Coping together gala, this is a cause very close to my wife and I. So dig deep in your pockets and give what you can and enjoy the night" the MC takes over and dad comes down to meet our table. He hugs Ana when I introduce him and jokes that I must be happy he is married or I'd be competing with him for her. My mom smacks his arm and Ana while blushing while replying that she can see where Elliot gets his sense of humor from. Mia has volunteered Kate and Ana in for the first dance auction that will be in an hour. I grab Ana's hand and help her up. "Let's go walk outside " I whisper before I lead her out the door.

We walk across the grass to the boathouse when Ana asks "are you okey?"


	15. Chapter 15

I have no idea on earth if I should explain to her what's going on or not. I lead her up the boathouse steps to the little couch that is hidden in there and We sit down. I breath. Before I can start to explain to Ana she interrupts me. "It was her wasn't it? The friend of your mom that used you at 15? It was Elena wasn't it?" I nod not sure what to say. She wraps her arms around me.

We head back inside after a long conversation and a small but passionate make out session. I made a promise to her that I would cut all ties with Elena. She understands why it can't be tonight as my family is here. We get to our table and Elliot cracks a joke about that being a quicky. My parents scold him for his childish joke and the night continues. Mia introduces Ana and Kate to her friends, most of them I do not mind but the one Lily is abit of a stalker and I try hard to keep her as far from me as possible. She spent the entire conversation glaring at Ana.

The auction gets underway and my father bids $4000 to have the first dance with Mia, with Kate my dad and I play a harsh joke on Elliot by doubling his bets the entire time he finally gets to win Kate at $50000. While more girls are auctioned off Elena starts a conversation with my mom about security of who we date saying she thinks we need to watch out as they might be gold diggers. My mother retorts with a "Christian has been more alive with this girl then I have seen him in ages, if she's into his money and I don't see her being then let her have it, he has more then enough." She looks up at me and winks. Elena then continues saying how she heard Anas dress is a one of a kind and cost a fortune to make. "Ana is the opposite of a gold digger Elena, she in fact wanted by all means to borrow a no name dress from a friend for this gala but I wouldn't allow it" she stairs me down and I hear the announcer start to talk about Ana.

I get up and meet my father and Elliot where they have stood closer to be to the girls. "This is Anastasia she is a Russian gymnast that loves motorbikes and dancing" I laugh at the introduction the MC did. $50000 starting out straight from me and before my dad can push it up a British voice makes a bet for $100000 I don't even have to look to know that the voice belongs to dr Flynn he knows how possessive I am and he is trying to push me. $200000 my next bet and Flynn pushes it up again. I finally win Ana's dance for a million dollars. When I look over at our table Elena has disappeared.

After the auction we get ready for the dance. Ana is shaking trying to explain to me that she doesn't dance well enough to do this but I convince her that we will be fine. The music starts to play and Ana's face lights up. "It's the lion king song!" I look up at her confused. The curtain on stage opens and a spot light shines on the piano where Sir Elton John is starting to play. I take Ana's Hand and lead her to the middle of the dance floor where we start to dance. I've never been the sappy romantic type but if I was going to have such moment this is where I would want it. Twirling a beautiful woman in my arms, looking down at her blue eyes that are looking back at me, laughing every now and again when I hear her sing along to the song. I listen to the songs words asking if you can feel love tonight and my heart clenches. Is this how love feels? I'm not sure that I could ever love someone but I definitely feel something right now right here. Mentally I remind myself to talk to Flynn about this. When the song ends I embrace Ana in a very passionate and tender kiss.

We make it back the table to see my mom wiping away tears. "What's wrong mom?" I ask bending down next to her. Ana brings a tissue from her handbag to my mothers other side. "Happy tears, it's the first time I have gotten to see you acting your age" I smile as I know this is true. She takes Ana in her arms and hugs her tight. She whispers a thank you to Ana. When everyone joins us we take our seats and I turn Ana to me. "Babe this charity is one I spend a great deal of money on. If you want anything on the auction page let me know and I will buy it. " she shakes her head. "I only want you" I smile and kiss her hand.

Ana excuses herself to go to the bathroom and my father and I start talking business as soon as Ana is out of ear shot he says to me "she's good for you" I nod knowing that this is the most involved I have ever been with my family and they love it. We talk about a deal I have coming up in England with Smith-Stone manufacturers my father says that he knows Smith personally and that I must just let him know if he can help. Suddenly Taylor is by my side and I look over in fear. I follow him away from my family and he starts to explain that Elena cornered Ana in the bathroom and that he is not sure what was said but that Ana was in the boathouse in tears now.

I rush over to the boat house and find Ana on the same couch we had been making out on earlier head in her hands with tears running down. "Baby what happened?" She looks up grabs hold of me and starts to cry even harder. "Elena" I nod giving her time to work out what to say. " she said that I shouldn't be serious about you as your just enjoying the chase and in a week or two you will be bored with me and come running back to her" she sobs more. I rub her back " I will sort Elena out first thing tomorrow morning and babe I promise even if we didn't work out I would never go back to her" she nods "and just for the record I'm very serious about me and you, I know we just started out but I've never felt this way about anyone." I kiss her forehead and she sighs "we should get back inside I don't want your parents to think badly of me" I laugh "there is no way on earth that my parents could think badly of you, my whole family is crazy about you" I kiss her again.

As we make our way out the boathouse and Taylor informs me that he personally escorted Elena off the property. I sigh in relief and lead her back to our table. We sit and eat the food that is served I can see that my mother noticed the tear marks on Ana's make up and gives me a questioning look. I look her straight in the eyes and shake my head trying to explain that I did not make her cry. The band starts playing another song and I feel Ana's hand find mine. I get up and lead her back onto the dance floor. We dance the next two songs before someone asks if they can cut in. I turn with every intention of knocking this person down. Flynn stairs up at me with a knowing grin. "Ana this is doctor John Flynn he is my shrink but also a good friend, John this is Anastasia Steele MY girlfriend " John laughs at my possessiveness. He takes her hand and they go off dancing.

I walk over to my mother and put my hand out to her. She grabs it without a second of hesitation and I lead her out on the dance floor. As I dance with her i look down and see she's holding back tears. What is it with every one crying tonight? "Mom?" She smiles " I never imagined after all these years that you would let me touch you like this" I smile back at her. " I'm working on it." She nods and we continue "don't you dare let that woman go" she whispers when the song ended. I kiss her cheek and walk off to find Ana.

The fireworks are going to start in 15 minutes and Ana is like a child jumping up and down with excitement. I personally don't mind but I do know that Taylor hates them from his Army days. We watch them from the back of the crowd and Ana has her arms wrapped around my back but under my blazer. I thank hell for my shirt. As much as I love having her this close I think it would be to much for me. When the show is done we get into the car and Taylor drives us back to the apartment.

When we get out of the car Ana thanks me for a wonderful evening and we start kissing again. We get in the elevator and the normal electric current takes over. We make out like teenagers against the wall as it goes up. When the elevator stops at the penthouse I breath hard. Ana blushes before talking "Christian, will you make love to me tonight? "


	16. Chapter 16

I look down at her speechless at what she just asked me. "Ana are you sure?" I don't want her to feel pressured into doing something because she thinks I want it but that she doesn't. She nods and places her hands on my suit collar pulling me down for a kiss. I take her hand and slowly move her to the bedroom. I look in her eyes trying to find any indication that this is not what she wants but all I see in those big blue pools is wanting and caring and trust. I'm in awe of the emotions I can read in her eyes. Is this what love looks like?

She takes a moment to excuse herself to the bathroom and I act as fast as I can setting my iPod to some soft background music and lighting a couple of candles before dimming the lights and pulling the beds covers off to the foot of the bed. Yes I know normally I don't do romance but I want to make this special for Ana. She comes walking out of as I just place my jacket over a chair next to the bed. I slowly walk over to her and softly start kissing her as my hand finds the clip above the zip of her dress and unclip it without breaking the kiss. I slowly let the zip slide down giving her enough time to stop me if she needs to.

With the zip all the way down it takes only a small tug to get her dress to falls to the floor around her feet. I take a step back to admire the view and all I can say is wow. She is standing in front of me in a white lace thong and strapless bra. I never thought white would be a color to turn me on but my god this sure does. I return to kissing her and she starts unbuttoning my shirt, I freeze. "Ana before this gets to far, you remember my touch issues with my chest?" She nods. " I know I won't touch I promise" every part of me wants to believe this but I'm scared about this.

We continue kissing as my shirt, belt and finally pants hit the ground. I push Ana onto my bed and she crawls up to the top. I follow her and grab her right foot kissing from her toes up her legs my hands following my lips massaging as I continue kissing up. When I get to her thong I place a kiss directly over her lips but with the fabric between us and let out a groan as I smell her arousal and it takes everything in me to not rip them off and taste her sweet nectar. I start kissing down the other leg my hands gently skimming over her pussy before following down the left leg.

When I reach the foot again I slip my hands up both legs and grab hold of the sides of her underwear, I pause for a moment giving her a chance to say no if she changed her mind, she lifts her backside giving me a easy access to pull them down. I look at the view in front of me and feel my hard erection strain even more. I move so I'm lying next to her leaning over her I unhook her bra and free her perfect breasts. I give each a kiss hallo and then moves up to her mouth and start kissing her with all the emotions I feel right now. Her tongue pressed against my lips and I open them for her a little surprised as I normally do that first. While we make out my hand slips down and starts rubbing her breast tenderly and I can hear the little moans that escape her mouth into mine.

My hands slips further down and I can feel the heat coming from her. I let my hand slip over and cup her completely letting a finger toy with her lips themselves. She lets go of my mouth to let out a moan again and I use this as a good moment while my hand still explores to kiss her earlobe and softy bite her there. I kiss a bit down and softly bite her nipple making her squirm under me. Good I smirk knowing I'm driving her mad. I let one finger slip between her lips and all the way up to end at her clit. She moans again. I start rubbing her clit letting her get use to the feeling.

"Christian" she pants oh my word that's hot I've never heard my name in such a moment and it turns me on. "I know baby go with it" I suck down on her her nipple while my finger applies more pressure to her clit and I feel her start to squirm under me I move down her body and quickly flick my tongue into her folds. She starts to moan louder. I lick the length of her paradise and suck down on her clit , I feel her body tense and then she explodes. I move a little so that I can capture all her sweet nectar and my god it's even sweeter then I thought she would be. I love her moans in that moment I hear my name between them and that was just icing on the cake for me.

I lift myself to remove my underwear and pick a condom from my bedside cabinet and I see her eyes go bigger as she looks at my erection. I lie down between her legs placing my head right at her entrance. "Ana are you sure you want this? " I need her to be sure. She nods and I lean down to give her a kiss. "It's going to hurt at first, if it gets to much for you just tell me to stop okey?" She nods. I kiss her again and my hands grab hold of hers scared that in the moment of passion she will reach out and as we kiss I push forward and in one sweep go into her and through her hymn. She lets out a yelp of pain and I still inside her giving her a chance to get use to the feeling.

She's tighter then I ever imagined she would be. I feel like a high school kid scared that I'll cum to soon. She rocks her hips upwards giving me the okey to start moving and I move slowly move. Giving her slow deep thrusts. She pushes her hands out of mine and throw them around my neck and I calm down a little as she starts tugging at my hair. I hear her breathing go faster again and I start going harder into her. She starts panting and I let my one hand find her clit again and tease it as I slip in and out of her. That was what she needed and within seconds I feel her body go again. I nearly thought I'd die from how her walls were tightening around me when we both reached our release.

I lie still for a moment after letting both of us just catch our breath. I pull out and tie a knot in the condom before throwing it in the dustbin next to the bed. I pull the covers up over both of us giving her another kiss. I place my arms around her with her back to my chest and she wraps her arms around mine before I hear her breathing slow down as she falls asleep. I close my eyes stated hoping above hope that I don't get a nightmare tonight and scare her away.


	17. Chapter 17

"Christian" I open my eyes hearing my name not much louder then a whisper. I look over and find Ana still fast asleep but moaning in my her sleep. I grin like a idiot at her sleeping form. I slowly get up and grab a pair of pj bottoms before heading out to my piano. I close the lid to soften the sound and sit down. I try to start playing but I can't seem to find a song to play. My thoughts and feelings are reeling right now. I just had the most satisfying sexual experience and it was vanilla sex? It wasn't with A submissive in my playroom. This is confusing. Is it because I had to work to get this? Is it because it's with Ana? Is it because there are feelings involved? Could this be love? I shake my head in confusion as I give up trying to analyze it.

I reach out to the piano keys and start to play. Not my normal opera pieces but a love song. It's not a big number or anything but it's one I have memories of my mother and father dancing to this in the lounge when they thought we had all gone to bed. I close my eyes and let the music take over. Suddenly I feel her even if she's not touching me. I open my eyes and she is standing in the doorway of my bedroom wrapped in a bed sheet. She's biting her lip.

"I love this song" she says as she walks over to me. I move to the side of the piano bench and pat the seat next to me so she will come join me. She starts humming the song as I play it. Then as if she can't help herself she starts singing with and I join in. I can't remember if I have ever sang before in my life. She's smiling at me as Eric Carmen's words says one look at you and I can't disguise. The song ends with both of us laughing, her head resting against my shoulder.

"Are you tired?" She nods but then adds that she would love to hear me play a little more. I start to play Ben Haenow's something I need. The same song we danced to in the club. It sounds very different on piano but within a second we both start singing along to the song. She's smiling and that makes me happy. I dread next week coming and going back to the real life where she won't be by my side every moment of the day.i stop playing and lead her back to my bed.

I wake to the smell of vanilla and cinnamon, Ana's body is wrapped with mine as if we are one person. Taylor knocks at the door waking Ana from her slumber and me from my day dream. I pull the covers over us not knowing if whatever Taylor needs to do includes opening that door. "Yes" I answer as dry as possible while Ana is planting soft kisses along my jaw line. "Sir Mr Grey and Miss Kavanagh are on their way up as we speak" I sigh, there goes all my plans of staying in bed all Sunday. "Get them coffee and tell them we will be out shortly" Ana goes blood red as she realizes with the exception of last nights dress she has no clothes here. I pull on a pair of jeans and a tshirt.

"Okey let's see do you want my dress shirt or a tshirt?" She points to the tshirt and after putting on her bra the tshirt goes over. I search in the back of my closet for some of my clothes from when I was younger and find a pair of knee cut jeans that I wore in high school they should fit Ana nicely. She asks me to go distract while she goes to the bathroom and gets ready. After a brief kiss I agree and let her go.

"You look like a million bucks" Elliot says as he messes with my already messy hair when I come out. "You do know that's a insult considering what Im worth right?" Elliot just laughs. Gail comes in asking if she could prepare breakfast for all four of us but before I can answer the two intruders answer with a loud roaring "Please!" Gail brings our drinks, Kate and I are having coffee, tea with the bag out for Ana and juice for Elliot.

Ana comes walking out of the room and the only reason I know this is because Elliot gasped out loud and Kate commented "wow Steele you look hot" I turn to see my beautiful girlfriend blushing at all the attention. She's in my short jeans that on her go just past her knees with the tshirt tied at the bottom to her right hip side to hide how big it is on her, her hair is braided to the left side of her face.

Breakfast was interesting Elliot and Kate are exactly the same I have never seen two people eat so much food except maybe the day Grace brought me home. Since food with the crack whore was little and didn't happen every day my first week at the Greys I ate everything I could fit in my mouth scared that I didn't know where my next meal would be. I'd sneak into the kitchen for fruit and go hide them in my room until Grace found them and explained to me that I could go eat in the kitchen whenever I wanted to. I shake my head at this flash back.

I walk into the room to retrieve my phone while the rest talk about plans for the day. 4 missed calls from Elena and a rather lengthy message about how I should be thanking her as she is looking out for me and that Ana is no good for me and that I must remember who I really am. My rage starts to take over and i run past everyone in the great room to get into my office. I phone Taylor and tell him to get in here immediately. Once Taylor enters Elliot and Ana follow in.

"What's going on man? You looked like the devil himself when you ran past us" I sigh seeing Anas worried face as Elliot speaks. "Just emergency at work, give me 10minutes and I'll be all done." They both nodded and I gave Ana a small but passionate kiss before they went back to the great room. "Taylor, Elena has become a threat with Ana in my life and I need this taken care of." He nodded and I can see he is trying to hide a smile. " take all the shares I own in the salons and transfer them to her. I don't want her to not have a job because of me I just want her out of my life. Cut off the GEH credit card she uses for the salons." He nods and moved to his office to do everything. Then I sit at my laptop and type a email to her.

The email is my last contact with her ever. I thanked her for giving me Linc's money to start GEH, I told her how I never saw what we did as wrong until I saw it in the eyes of someone as innocent as Ana. Now I see how wrong it was to take advantage of a fucked up 15year old. I tell her how close I am to my family now that I not hiding half of me from them. I tell her that had she not made a move against Ana I would have let her continue to use me for her salons but that Ana and our future is the most important thing to me on this earth and I'm not risking this for our fucked up past. That this is goodbye.

When I walk into the great room Ana notices how depleted I look. I hug her tight. It's good to get all of that off my back. "So what are we all up to today?" Elliot grins wide "well ask your girl as I said the only way to get you to say yes would be if she asked." Oh god what does Elliot want to do? Last minute Vegas trip? Skydive? Ana holds my hand as she asks in the softest voice " can we go out on your boat?" I smile immediately this is exactly what I need today.

"Okey let's meet at the marina in an hour" Ana is trying to convince me to let her go home with Kate and get her swimwear but I insisted on buying her a new outfit. Gail prepares us a lunch for onboard with Taylor runs to niemans to pick up everything I ordered. Ana mentions how it's nice that we will be busy today and Taylor can actually spend some time with miss Jones. I laugh as I have never thought of that. I grab my laptop and open on spa days for couples and ask Ana to help me pick one for them.

"So what happened this morning? You seemed more worried then if it had been business. " I sigh how does she know me so well already. I tell her about the msg and about needing to get Elena out of my life right away. She tries to get me to tell my parents but I'm not ready for that. Taylor returns and gives us the clothes I ordered. We give him the spa coupons and he looks confused. " we will be safe on the boat so there is no reason for you to be hanging around, take Gail and have some fun. Charge anything els you guys want to do to my card" Taylor looks at me like I have grown a second head but says thank you and leaves.

In the room we unpack the new clothes. Ana's eyes go wide as she realizes I had bought more then just a bathing suit. For her I have a blue bikini to match her eyes with a white cover up dress. A pair of pink silk pjs for when she spends the night and a navy blue halter blouse with a black pencil skirt for her interview tomorrow. I also added a pair of Havanas sandals for on the boat and a pair of Prada heels for the interview. I ordered a new Hurley board short for me with a rash vest as I could never let everyone see my chest and the chance that someone could touch it.

"It's to much" Ana try's to protest but I just wrap her in my arms and tell her that I want to spoil her. We leave the apartment in my R8 and head for the marina. It's the perfect day to be out. Sunshine, very little wind. Mac is in charge of sailing but I make him go do little tasks every while so I can show off to Ana with how well I steer and letting her learn to do it. Kate and Elliot are on the decks lying on towels tanning the afternoon away. When we get into the deep water Elliot and Kate jump off the deck trying to see who can make the biggest splash. I follow with a backflip off the deck and wait for Ana but she doesn't jump.

"Ana what's wrong?" I swim closer trying to asses the situation. "I don't like deep water, I'm not the best swimmer." I nod and swim to the little ladder we had placed on the side to get back on. "How about we climb in together and you can hold on to me while I swim?" I ask and reluctantly she agrees. I get in slowly letting her follow. I turn myself on my back and let her sit on me with her arms on my chest. This is why I wear the rash vest. I backwards paddle us to where Elliot and Kate are splashing around. I don't know who looked more shocked Elliot at Ana sitting on my chest or Kate that Ana was in the deep water.

After a good swim we sat on the deck picnic style and ate the lunch that Gail had packed. We slowly but surely floated back to the marina looking at all the houses around the sound. When we got off the boat we all said our goodbyes as we got to the car. Once in I turned my blackberry on to see if there was anything that needed my attention at work. I was shocked to find dozens of missed calls from Elena. She is obviously not very happy about the mail I sent her.

I drive back to the penthouse and Ana's eyes go wide as we enter the garage. Where her beat up old bug was parked it is now covered in paint, tires slashed and in red spray paint gold digger written all over it. "I'm so sorry Ana. I'll have it fixed immediately" she nods bug I can see she is holding back tears. "You can use my car for the interviews tomorrow." She nods again. We take the elevator to the penthouse and find the great room has been destroyed. My vases are broken, paintings ripped, I can see she tried to open my office door and I am once again thankful to Taylor insisting it become a reinforced door.

We phone Taylor to get him up to speed and he is sending Sawyer to watch my parents house until I get there to talk to them. Ana is sweeping up pieces of the vase when I get back to her and explain that she doesn't need to do it. Her eyes are big and red and tear marks are evident. I tell her that I have to go tell my parents and ask if she would come along to help me. She agrees holding me tightly. "Christian just promise me one thing" I look her in the eyes."anything Baby" she takes a deep breath "make the pedophile bitch pay for what she did"


	18. Chapter 18

"How the fuck did she get into the apartment?" I yell at Taylor. "Sir she still had the servants entrance codes from her previous visits after the last sub " I shake my head. " I apologize that they weren't changed this morning, I changed the main codes immediately but forgot she had access to the other codes. We have security videos of her in the apartment and Isaac in the garage. Would you like us to inform the police?" I shake my head laughing in my head that she brought a sub with her to vandalize Ana's car. "She has photos and videos of our time together, I need us to first get those."

The drive to my folks feels longer then it ever has. I'm driving as Taylor has stayed behind to upgrade security, he now has motion sensors that will alert him to anyone being in the apartment and send him a live feed even if the right code has been put in. He is also working with Barney and Welch on a plan to hack her computer and empty her safes.

My parents take us into the living room and we sit down. "So what do you have to tell us son?" My mom inquires with a loving smile. I sigh and feel Ana's hand giving mine a steady grip I can do this. "Can I tell you something but you have to let me get through my whole speech before you ask me questions?" They both nod. I exhale. "Remember when I was 15 and expelled from like my third school I went and worked for Ms Lincoln for pocket money? " they both nod. "Well about the second day working there she seduced me and took me to there basement and had sex with me." My mother gasps and tears start running down her face. I feel Ana's hands rubbing up and down my back trying to help me on." She introduced me to the world of bdsm and I became her sub. It's basically like a slave. You do what your Dom tells you to do and if you don't you get punished. Well my school grades went up and I stopped fighting and you all seemed more happy so I let her do that to me for 6 years." My parents look white as ghost. "I didn't think I deserved love and this was a way to let out fustration without fear of someone touching my chest. " my dad nods.

"The reason I'm telling you this now is that with this lifestyle Elena has stayed in charge of my life without me noticing for all these years until Ana came along." I give her hand a tiny squeeze "Elena has now become a threat to me, to us and to the family and I needed to be honest with you before she plays her next hand" my head runs at the idea of them seeing any of those photos. "I understand if this revelation makes you think less of me, I also understand if you don't want me to be your son anymore. I wouldn't want me as a son either." I let out my last breath feeling totally depleted. Before I can open my eyes I feel my mothers warm arms around me. I stiffen but put my arms around her as well.

"You are my son. You will always be my son. No matter what you do, nothing can change that. I'm so sorry this happened to you my sweet boy" she hasn't called me that in years she brushes my hair out of my eyes like she did when I was small. "I'm so sorry I didn't protect you from her. You were a child she deserves to be in jail. This is all my fault. " she starts to sob and I reassure her it's not her fault. We hug for a good 5minutes. My father looks much calmer then I expected. I turn to him, we have not had the best relationship. "Christian I'm so angry right now I can't even stand." I swallow the spit I have in my mouth trying to prepare myself for the wrath of Carrick Grey, I've only been on the other end of it once before, the day I dropped out of Harvard . "You were a child, you should have come to us, we would have protected you" he breaths "your still our child, only your self loathing would make you think we would change because of this" I'm close to tears. "How are we going to get this monster? She needs to pay for what she has done to our family. And what is her next hand that you mentioned exactly?" I knew the lawyer in him would have heard that.

We wait for Taylor to arrive and then get down to the plan. My mom keeps insisting the plan should be she goes to Elena right now and kill her. This is a new side of Grace, I have never seen her turn to violence before. We work on a alternative Mom will tell Elena that we having a big family dinner before Mia leaves for Paris this weekend. Elena would not give up the chance to see me so we know she will be there. While she's is occupied at my parents house Taylor will empty her safes and Barney will wipe her computer. I told Ana she does not need to attend but she looked at me as if I grew horns stating that if I thought she was going to let me see the bitchtroll without her I had another thing coming. My mother only agreed on the term that when we knew the evidence was gone she would be the one who gets to tell Elena.

"Okey after all that I need a strong drink." My mother announces. My dad says he will make us some of his potent lemon martinis. Ana stays with my mother in the lounge while I go help my dad with the drinks. "You know that me and you aren't done talking about this right" I nod. "You know we love you right?" I nod again not sure how to respond to this. We take our drinks and stay on much calmer topics. After my mother has finished about 3martinis she starts to calm down from what she heard, I can physically see her shoulders start to relax. This makes me feel better, the last thing I wanted was to hurt them. Mia and Elliot get home from dinner together and on seeing us there pore themselves a drink and join us.

I move to the piano as today has depleted me for conversations. I start playing a Bach piece, Ana walks passed me following Mia to the kitchen to fetch a plate of snacks my mother had Gretchen prepare. My mind drifts to a song I heard on a playlist while searching for the perfect song about Ana. God when did I become this lame. I watch her as she returns. What can I say she's amazing. Here she is, after a crazy day and instead of running for the hills she has been my rock. I start to play the song I heard. Struggling with a couple of notes as I'm playing it by what I remember.

"I will never stop trying" I whisper the words trying to figure out what note it on higher this time. "I will never stop watching as you leave" that sounds better I think I've got it."I'll never stop loosing my breath, every time I see you looking back at me" I mentally high five myself for getting the notes right when I realize that I don't hear everyone's conversations around me anymore. I stop playing and look over only to see everyone staring at me. My mother is in tears again holding Ana as if life may end if she lets go of her, Ana on the other hand looks very confused .

" wow! we have never heard you sing! You have an amazing voice"Mia finally chimes in seeing my worried face. "Please don't stop"my mother whispers. I nod and start the song from the beginning without allowing my eyes to leave Anas. I know I don't do all the hearts and flowers stuff but I want her to know how I feel about her.

" _This is my love song to you_

 _Let every woman know I'm yours_

 _So you can fall asleep each night, babe_

 _And know I'm dreaming of you more_ "

She starts to blush and I smile at how her cheeks turn red.

" _You're always hoping that we make it_

 _You always want to keep my gaze_

 _Well you're the only one I see_

 _And that's the one thing that won't change"_

A tear escapes Anas eyes as she watches me and I'm forced to turn my eyes back to the notes so I don't get to emotional.

" _I'll never stop trying_

 _I'll never stop watching as you leave_

 _I'll never stop losing my breath_

 _Every time I see you looking back at me_

 _I'll never stop holding your hand_

 _I'll never stop opening your door_

 _I'll never stop choosing you babe_

 _I'll never get used to you"_

That is very true I'll never get use to Ana. She is the greatest surprise in my life.

" _Still get my heart racing (you)_

 _Still get my heart racing (for you)_

 _Still get my heart racing (you)_

 _Still get my heart racing (for you)"_

When the song ends Ana rushes over and hugs me tighter then I have ever been hugged before. I kiss her cheek and whisper so that only she can hear:

"In case you have not noticed, I love you"


	19. Chapter 19

The drive home is crazy long. Today has been a roller coaster. I felt so happy waking up with Ana right there. The morning on the boat was exactly what I needed to clear my head. When we got home to all the shit with Elena I thought I'd loose Ana. I thought she would take one look at my fucked up life and run but instead she tried to clean, literally and figuratively. She was my rock at my parents when I told them about my secret and then my emotions shocked both of us in that song and I can finally honestly say that I love her. She whispered I love you to immediately after and I said it and we left straight after needing to just be alone together.

The elevator ride has the normal electricity it always has but I'm trying hard to resist. I want to make love in my bed. She surprises me again by pinning me to the wall in a kiss in the great room. I get my hands around her ass and pick her up and she immediately wraps her legs around my waist. I walk while kissing her all the way to the room. Once I throw her on the bed we start to rip each other's clothes off and making out as if our lives depend on it.

My hands find her breasts and it feels like being in heaven. I kiss down her neck and then one of her nipples sucking on it. God I love how her breasts fit me perfectly. They are the perfect size. A moan escapes her mouth and my dick twitches in response to that sirens call. I suck around her nipples leaving little love bites all over her breasts. Yes I'm marking her boobs as mine. She's squirming under me as the she tries to push herself into me. My hand slips down her body right onto her sex.

"God your so ready for me" she bites her lip and my already painfully hard dick goes even harder. I let go for a second and put a condom on. I place my dick between her lips, rubbing it slowly up and down feeling how wet she is. Just before I press into her I lift her hand to my chest. I place it directly over my heart. She stares at it and then at me. "Christian, I" I interrupt her by kissing her "I need this Ana" I push into her and she moans out with her fingers gripping onto my chest and weirdly it does not burn. I hardly move just building a nice speed and I can feel her tighten around me. I place my hand on her breast and start teasing her nipples.

"Come for me baby" I say as I pinch her nipples and she comes undone around me and it takes everything inside me not to come with her but I want this to last longer. While she rides out her orgasm I flip us over without pulling out. I love the view I get from having her on top of me, she moves to accommodate the new position and I'm rewarded by her bouncing breasts as she slides up and down me. I place my hands on her hips holding her steady as I thrust into her. She places her hands down on my chest and doesn't move watching me to see if I'm okay with it. I nod and she smiles as she tries to ride me. I love that she's learning how to do all these things with me and only me. I start moving faster until we both get our release. We get up and eat some left over Mac and Cheese from the fridge. We have a early night as today was exhausting and Ana has her interviews tomorrow.

When my alarm calls for attention I switch it off before Ana wakes. I get up and grab a pair of pj bottoms before heading out to the kitchen, Gail is just starting up breakfast and I ask for pancakes and bacon for Ana and my omelet. I grab a tray and make a expresso for me and a cup of tea with the bag out. When Gail puts the food on the tray for me and I carry it to the bed. My sweet angel is still fast asleep. I place the breakfast on the bedside table and climb on top of her planting millions of kisses all over her face. She scrunches her nose as she wakes up and then tries to snuggle back into the pillow whispering no to early over and over.

I start tickling her and within seconds she is begging me to stop. I laugh and lean back giving her a moment to wake up right before I place the tray on her lap. "So what did I do to deserve all these spoils?" She asks while grinning at me. "Well" I kiss her head "you have two interviews today so I wanted you to know special you are plus this way I get to keep you in bed a little longer" she blushes again. We stay in bed most of the morning just talking about life in general. She tells me that Kate is leaving for Barbados in three days for holiday so she needs to go home tonight to spend some time with her. I hate the idea of her not being next to me tonight but she promises to stop by GEH after the interviews and tell me all about it.

.

At work I can't concentrate on anything, Taylor and I work with welsh on Intel against Elena. We have a meeting with a solar power company that I want to acquire but my head is worried about the dinner tomorrow night. I don't want Elliot and Mia to know what happened but with them attending the dinner I know I will have to inform them about it. I'm scared of how they will react. Mia is over emotional at the best of times and Elliot well I'm sure there will be jokes about dungeons and whips for the rest of my future.

"Mr Grey, I have Anastasia Steele here to see you. She's on her way up with Swayer." Ana wasn't very happy about taking Swayer with to her interviews but agreed as she gets her security is non negotiable to me especially while Elena still being a threat. "Get her breakfast tea with the bag out please and a double expresso for me and something to eat"

"Hallo Baby" I say as I wrap my arms around her when she enters the office. She looks happy so that's good. "How did the interviews go?" I ask as we move to the couch. " I didn't like the first one and I don't think I would fit in well there but the second one was a really nice company I just didn't like the guy I'd be working for" I look at her trying to understand "jack hyde, he just gave me a weird vibe almost as if he had do not trust written on his head" she laughs and I make a mental note to run a back ground check on the guy.

We spend the next half an hour eating chicken salad with sour dough rosemary and sweet potato bread that Andrea picked up for us at a local bakery. When I introduce Ana to Ros, Ana's body language change. We have talked about Ros a lot but I realize now that I never mentioned to Ana that Ros is gay. My Ana has a jealousy makes it worst by stating "I feel like his first wife with all the time we spend together and all the fights we have but that I don't get sex" I laugh and Ana fakes a laugh. "So Ana what on earth are you doing with Grey? You are so out of his league. If you swing both ways I'd love to try and steal you from him" in that moment I see Ana realize that she was worried for nothing and start to blush."I'm quite sure your WIFE will be upset if you do that" Ros nods and laughs and continues talking to Ana.

"I have a gift for you Ana" We walk outside and I lead Ana to the brand new silver Saab standing in the Grey parking outside. I first ordered a Audi A3 but it felt wrong as that's the car I bought for my subs and Ana is so much more then that. I hold out the keys to her and see her eyes get bigger. "Hear me out. Your car was on its last leg and I still owe you a graduation present and this way I will know your safe" I can see her anger getting up to her eyes. "Christian it's way to much I am perfectly happy with Wanda my Beatle" she names her cars? "Ana please do this for me then? Boyfriends can buy girlfriends gifts" I give her my best puppy dog face and She shakes her head. "Christian this is to much." I groan as I try and think of a way to get her to take the car. "How about you borrow it?" She nods. "Indefinitely" she laughs and shakes her head no but puts up her hands in a mock surrender and I kiss her.

I invite Elliot and Mia over knowing that I need to tell them. They arrived and the three of us sit down for dinner, Gail made us burgers as there is no point wasting fancy food on Elliot.. "So not that I don't love driving over the city to come eat burgers but what gives? Why did you really summon us to your ivory tower?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 guys! I just want to thank all of you. I started writing this just for myself and then all of you came along and now I feel like we are in this together. There are a couple of you that have reviewed for every chapter, you I can not thank enough. I constantly check reviews to see what you guys think. Considering English is not my first language I'm so happy to be trying to do this and not get murdered for it. So far only one guest reviewer has sworn at me. I know a lot of writers use Pinterest get there ideas across. I have a playlist. Music is like a creative fuel for me. Anyway happy reading and I hope to hear from you guys soon.**

I take a sip of my wine trying to fine the words to explain my secrets to my siblings. "You guys have always understood about my touch issues" they both nod. "Well when I was a teenager I had the same urges most guys that age have but I couldn't act on them as I was scared someone would touch me" I place my glass down taking a long breath. "So as a teenager I tried to get out that frustration by fighting and it got me kicked out of two schools." Elliot chimes in that they remember the days of "brawler grey" quite well. "Remember that summer dad made me go work at in the ice queens garden?" I use the nickname Mia had always used for Elena. They nod.

"Well she seduced me and at the time I didn't see it that way but with Ana and Flynn's help I now know it was statutory rape" they both go pale as I take a breath. "She then introduced me to the world of BDSM and I was her sub for 6years. " Mia looks confused and Elliot disgusted. "You were her what?" Mia asks. Oh how I hoped I wouldn't have to explain this. "Her submissive. Basically Mia in your eyes it would be a slave. You obey what you are told to do and if you don't you get punished." Mia's eyes go wider and I can see tears start to form. "Why would you stay in a relationship like that and not get help?" Flynn has been asking this same question. "I thought I deserved to be punished. That I wasn't perfect enough to be part of the Grey family and that her punishing me was something I deserved for not belonging"

Mia launches herself at me and is hugging me so tight that I can't move. "You are our brother Christian! I can't believe after all that time you still didn't see how much we loved you" I stare at Elliot and his hands are in fists right now. "The reason I'm telling you all this now is that Elena is now threatening me and my relationship with Ana."I feel a little better just hearing her name."Ana pulled me away from the BDSM , pushed me to my family again and Elena is not happy as it made her loose the control she had on me."

Elliot gets up and starts marching towards the elevator. "Where are you going?" I call after him."to beat the shit out of Elena Fucking Lincoln and then to get a strong drink" i try stop him but he keeps pushing past me so I call for Taylor and he physically moves him to a couch. "Christian let me go right now" I try calm him down and hand him a shot. "Elliot I have a plan." He looks up from his drink. "I can't just beat her up as she has evidence of our time together." He looks horrified "tomorrow night while we have dinner with Elena my team will break in and steal everything so that she has no power over me" Taylor takes Mia home and I know my mom is waiting to calm her down as soon as she gets there.I can see she depleted. "Do you know what's making me the angriest?" Elliot asks as he poured himself another drink. "I was suppose to protect you and be your big brother. To find all this out and know you were abused while we stayed together. That's killing me. I failed you as a brother. I'm sorry"

I walk up to my brother and do something I have never done before. I hug him. Elliot starts to sob and I know I'm holding on by a thread. We have a couple of drinks in silence only talking every now and again when Elliot has a question until after drink 6 Elliot heads to a guest room to try and get some sleep. I phone Ana and she tells me how proud she is that I told them. We say goodnight and I close my eyes.

 _I feel the cigarette on my back as he pushes it in. I'm screaming but there is no one to help. I hear him say I'm a worthless piece of garbage. I flinch from the pain as his belt hits my shoulder blade. Then suddenly I can feel my arms tied with me bent over a wooden bench. I'm hit by the cane directly over one of his burn marks and the pain is unbearable. I try to scream but there is a gag in my mouth._ I don't know how long this repeating itself but when I open my eyes I feel exhausted. I get up and shake my head before heading out to my piano in the great room.

I stop in my tracks as Elliot is sitting against my bedroom door crying and drinking more scotch. "I can't believe you're night terrors are still this bad" I sigh. "Unfortunately" he looks up at me. He looks even more tired then I am so I tell him to get dressed and meet me back here. I get dressed and grab my laptop and clothes for tomorrow before meeting Elliot at the elevator. "Where are we going?" He asks. "The only place either of us will get sleep tonight." We get in and I drive us to Kate and Ana's apartment.

The light in the lounge is on and I knock softly Kate opens the door in her pjs and reading glasses. "What happened?" She asks as she looks at Elliot. "Rough night" I say as we walk in. "Kate if Elliot tells you what I told him then you need to promise to keep it a secret as well." Kate looks annoyed. "Christian if I was going to use you don't you think I'd be running a expose on what it's like dating you with Ana? I mean the media has been relentless about you guys trying to find out if she's your girlfriend and I said nothing about it." I nod. "Your girlfriend is sleeping" she says as I move for Ana's door. I sneak in and get into bed next to her needing to feel her body against mine. I sniff her hair and the sugary vanilla smell carries me off to dream land.

"Christian wake up" I feel her kiss my neck. "Hey honey" I reply as I try opening my eyes but the light is to much. She kisses my eyes and I open them. "Not that I don't enjoy waking up to my super sexy boyfriend in bed with me but what are you doing here" I sigh "I had a nightmare and needed you and Elliot was struggling with everything he learned and needed Kate. I hope it's okey?" She nods and I pull her closer to me and kiss her. "Mmm now this is a good morning" Ana says as she giggles.

We get up and head for the kitchen to make breakfast. Well Ana makes breakfast and I watch her. I take a sip of the coffee she made and a moan escapes my mouth. Wow best coffee ever. She made it with cream and some vanilla, it's just amazing. She giggles at my moan. "Please tell me you both have clothes on" Elliot jokes as he walks in covering only one eye. "Hallo Ana-banana" Elliot says as he picks Ana up in a hug. My jealousy starts to rise then Elliot says " I hear your the reason I finally got my brother back" he hugs her again and I feel guilty that I pushed him away for so long. I look down. "He did it all on his own El.I'm just glad I got to see it" Kate comes out but doesn't make eye contact so I guess she knows.

The day at work went slow as we tried to get everything organized for tonight. My mother said that Elena took the bait hook line and sinker. Barney has a team of 10 hackers for tonight. They will be hacking Elena's personal computers and all the salon computers while we are at dinner. Taylor and Ryan will break in to Elena's house and Reynolds the salons. Swayer will accompany me and Ana to Bellevue. We will have over enough security as mom and dad both have CPOs as well.

I pick Ana up after work and I can see she is just as stressed as I am. We park and I can see Elena has arrived. I phone Taylor to give him the go ahead. I give Ana a kiss and she holds my hand that is shaking for the first time ever. My mother welcomes us and I can see the stress in her eyes. We head into the lounge and Mia and Elliot envelope us in hugs as if they had not seen us in years. "Christian so nice to see you" Elena says as if nothing is wrong. "Elena." I say as cold as I can.

The dinner is a bit awkward but we soon get into good conversation by just ignoring Elena. Elliot tells us about an upcoming construction project rebuilding a entire office building that won't leave a carbon footprint. My mother invites Ana and Kate to a gala next month and Ana trying to make a point agrees by saying that she can't wait to dance with me again, while placing her hand over my heart. My parents gasps as Mia and Elliot smile like they won the lottery. I look over at Elena and she looks green.

Ana gets up to take a phone call from her father. "Hurray back sweety" I kiss her hand. "I love you" she says and I louder then I meant tell her that I love her more. Elliot and Mia mock tease me. I check my phone Barney says he has found more then we could have asked for and has wiped all her computers clean of everything that was on them. I smile happily and wink at my dad. Elena starts to complain about some snooty client she had but no one is really interested.

Ana returns and we eat main course. By the end of the course my phone vibrates and I see Taylor phoning. I excuse myself to hear what he has to say. As I exit I hear Elena say "you will have to get use to that. His business will always come first"I walk out before I can hear Ana's response. Taylor says he found a lot more then planned. He found a vile of my blood. I have no idea how she had that. She must have taken it while cleaning a wound after a punishment. He was out so it was time to finally burn the witch.

I walk back in smug as ever giving Ana a giant kiss as I enter. "And now son?" My dad looks at me hopeful. "The work is done." He starts to smile. Everybody at the table except Elena starts to smile. "Do you know what old movie I watched this morning?" Elliot asks and answers himself. "The graduate" we all laugh and Ana adds "I found the that mrs Robinson lady completely creepy. What type of old hag throws herself at young men" I can see Elena get angry. I laugh. "I agree, I prefer my woman hot and young" I say placing a arm around Ana.

Grace gets up walking to where Elena is sitting. "Elena may I have a word?" She gets up and looks directly at Grace. "What do you need Grace dear?" I smirk already knowing what my mom will answer. "Oh just one small favor please. Would you be so kind as to GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE, you whore pedophile woman, GET OUT and leave my son and family alone!" Elena's face is priceless. Shock, horror, fear all emotions I can read on her but then she does something I didn't expect I see her body language change as she steps into her Dom persona.

"You should be thanking me, I was the best thing that ever happened to your son." I hear the smack sound before I can register what happened as my mother slapped her right in the face. "You taught me how to fuck Elena but unfortunately it was just like you shallow and empty" she looks at me in anger "you will regret the day you crossed me boy! I have photos, I'm sure the press are going to have a field day with you." I smile. "Ana would you like to do the honors? "

She looks at me and I nod. "By the time you leave here tonight Christians team would have hacked every computer you owned and wiped it clean." Elena doesn't look scared. "I have hard copy's." I smirk. "I expected as much so I had Taylor empty the contents of all your safes. Care to explain how you have a vile of my blood?" She looks horrified. "Elliot would you mind taking the trash out? Swayer is waiting outside to transport her to the police as Taylor found photos of a boy who is currently 15. " she swears and kicks as Elliot pushes her out. I look over at Ana and we both sigh in relieve.

"So crazy friend who drugged me to pedophile ex doms who don't want to let go. Do you think we can get to the happily ever after part now?" Ana asks as we drive into the underground parking. "I have my happily ever after" I say as I kiss her. "All hearts and flowers tonight mr Grey?" I laugh leading her to the elevator "we aim to please miss Steele"


	21. Chapter 21

**Hallo! Thank you for all the sweet reviews for the last chapter. Sorry that this one is short but the next couple will be jam packed so just bare with me.**

The warm water of the shower stings against the nail marks that are decorating my back from all the fun Ana and I had last night. My baby is still fast asleep, we finally passed out at about 3am. I have a 8am security briefing with Taylor, Barney and Welsh otherwise I would still be fast asleep. I grab my double expresso from Gail in the kitchen and head to my office where they are waiting for me.

I open the respective files they have compiled last night. According to Barney's file he found at least 40 people she had "evidence" on And at least 15 were underage. Taylor brings the vile of my blood to my attention. It's not a lot maybe 15ml. Taylor suspects that Elena was keeping it to incriminate me at a crime if I ever crossed her, Welsh disagreed he thinks it's more just being that obsess with me and having a momento of me. Both ideas make me feel sick. We talk about how we will aid the police without giving away that I was one of her victims. When everyone leaves Taylor stays behind to help me prep my surprise for Ana, I'm leaving him here to hold the fort while Swayer will accompany me for the surprise .

"Hey bright eyes " I say as I enter the room to find her nose deep in the Hemingway book that was resting on my bedside table. "I'm sorry it was lying here and I couldn't resist" she giggles. "I don't mind Ana, I want you to feel at home here. I actually started reading that as you inspired me to read again." She puts the book down and snuggles into my arms. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" I nuzzle into her hair. "I'm playing hookie today. My mother summoned us for breakfast at Bellevue. I hear Kate will be attending as well."

My mother envelopes us in a hug and leads Ana to the kitchen to get some tea. Kate sneaks up to me and hands me Ana's passport, this is a big part of why I agreed to be here today. "Christian can we talk in private?" She asks as I follow her onto the patio. She looks up at me the first time since she found out. "I owe you an apology, I judged you. You are very controlling and excuse better use of a word domineering, it made you seem like a big spoiled billionaire and I was scared of how you would treat Ana. I didn't know that you had your reasons. I'm sorry." I smile. "You looked out for Ana, never say sorry for that. I'm glad she has you"

After a breakfast filled with laughs and smiles we head out when Ana's phone rings, she answers and as soon as she looks at me I can see the happiness. "Christian, that was sip I got the job" please don't make this ruin my plan right now."congratulations! When do you have to start?" "2weeks " great my 1week long surprise will not be ruined and when we take the highway not to the way we would go home I can see the confusion rise. "Christian where are we going?" I just smile and keep driving. We get to the airport and drive to the GEH hanger to my jet. "Wow you have your own jet?" I look at her and sign 2 in the air and she just shakes her head. "So where are we going?"

As soon as the jet had gotten up Natalie the over flirty waitress brought out a bottle of my favorite champagne and I took it from her before leading Ana to the back of the jet to the small bedroom. I have never brought a girl in here before. "Do you trust me baby?" She nodded while biting her lip. I walked to my bag next to the bathroom door and picked out two of my ties. She started to look scared but I kissed her to calm her down. I tied both ties to the head board with a loop. After removing all her clothes I place both her hands in the loop.

"I'm not restraining you, just hold on for me. It will make the whole experience better I promise." She grabs hold and I kiss her again while removing my clothes. "I think we need to get you on birth control babe cos I really hate condoms" i say as I place one next to the bed. She just giggles at me. I take the champagne and pour myself a glass. " mmmm this taste amazing. Do you want a taste?" She nods and I take a big sip before I lean in and kiss her pouring the liquid from my mouth to hers. She moans. I repeat the process sharing my sips with her. I then slowly move down her body kissing her wonderful breasts.

I take a big sip of champagne and gently let a bit go on her one breast letting it run down then I moved to the other and let the rest go. I then start licking circling each breast from the outside in all the we to the nipple. Her breathing gets heavier but when I bite the one nipple I feel her hand on my head. I move back and take her hand before placing her hand back in a loop. I take another sip moving down and pour it from my mouth into her bellybutton. She squirms but I hold her still so that it doesn't spill before licking it out with my tongue.

By the time I fill her with me she is begging for a release and I have to keep reminding myself to pace it or it will be over way to soon. We have 9hours of flight time and I plan on enjoying it as much as possible. By the end of round three we both snuggle in for a nap. She curls onto my naked chest before suddenly shooting up and grabbing her phone. "What are you doing baby?" She smiles "well every photo of us that I have is either with compliments from the paparazzi or form graduation and I want to remember this moment." She cuddles back into my chest and takes a selfie of just our faces "plus think about it every time you see this photo you will remember we were naked when we took it" suddenly this is my new favorite photo ever.

We arrive quite late to the dark gloomy weather I was expecting. Ana is giddy as a school girl since she realized we are indeed in England."So why aren't we in London?" She asks as we get in the SUV. "Well I have a meeting later the week in London itself so I knew we would explore then but first i wanted somewhere we could just be us." Sawyer drives us out of the airfield and into the country side. We drive up a old driveway and Ana says how it looks like something out of her stories and I have to bite my tongue to not give it away. The moment the house comes to view she looks at me with shock. "Is it Longbourn?"

I nod. "This"looking at the house "is the house that was used as the Bennett's house in pride and prejudice but for the next week it's our house" she unclip sher seatbelt and hugs me like life depends on it. She then whispers so soft that I don't think she wanted me to hear "our house"


	22. Chapter 22

I'm glad Ana loves the house, I personally would have loved a modern hotel room just fine but this trip is not about me. So here I am, 3am listening to a floor board crack downstairs while Ana is fast asleep. I know Swayer would not let someone into the house but there is something moving down there. I slide out of bed careful not to wake Ana up and sneak out of the room and down the stairs. The noise is coming from the kitchen and I clinch my first to hit the intruder as I walk in the door. My breath feels trapped for a moment.

A very hairy black cat gets a fright from me entering the kitchen and hisses at me. I sigh in relief to the intruder only being the property's cat. I've never had a pet so I am not really sure what to do about this. He is scratching a packet of cat food that has been left next to his engraved bowl that reads "Hamilton" I take out some pellets and place them in his bowl and Hamilton rubs his head against my arm affectionately. I find a piano in the lounge and wipe it clean of all the dust. I sit for hours playing classical pieces that might have been played in the era this house was built. Hamilton has taken up a seat on the piano lid and is starring at me while i play. The light starts to shine in the window of this old house and I fix Ana a cup of tea before heading up to find her.

Our morning is spent lounging around the yard while she recreate every moment from the book. I laugh at all the conversations we have as Elizabeth and Darcy and how happy this makes her. Lunch is spent in the meadow having a picnic between the wild flowers feeding each other fruit and taking about what the future may hold. This right here. This is my heaven. Unfortunately my perfect bubble can't continue for the entire day as we have a charity gala tonight hosted by the company I am here to acquire.

When we enter the gala all eyes are on Ana. She is wearing a perfect fitted mermaid style dress that looks like it was stitched onto her like a glove. The red material hangs off her shoulder and makes a perfect sweetheart at her amazing breasts. The dress is floor length but has a high cut slit that makes her gorgeous leg come to view as she walks. I'm finding it very hard to not just drag her home and have my way with her over and over again. As we make our way to the table Andrew And Jarred Smith come walking over. I actually want to talk business with their father but I know I first have to play nice.

"Mr Grey, it's a honor to meet you. I'm Jarred Smith and this is my brother Andrew." I shake his hand and as I turn to Andrew I catch him staring at Ana. My temper starts to flair but I control it. "Gentleman, this is my beautiful girlfriend Anastasia Steele" Ana shakes there offered hands and asks them to call her Ana. Andrews shake takes a second longer then normal and I start to stiffen as I stop myself from doing something I will regret. Andrew starts talking to Ana about her interests and soon are debating best British authors. The dinner is boring but Ana makes it fun by playing 20 questions with me while we eat.

I spin and twirl Ana on the dance floor but the entire time I can feel eyes on us. Not the normal paparazzi eyes or the social climber who is trying to catch me. No this is a man. I look over and see Andrew staring straight at us. What is it with this guy? We dance for another couple of songs before making our way back to the table. After dinner I lead Ana into the elevator to the roof of the building where I have a helicopter waiting. It's not Charlie Tango but I know she loved flying with me the last time.

"That's the London eye over there" I say as I point to the giant ride on our left. We have spent the last hour site seeing from up here and Ana is loving every moment of it. She has removed her heels and her feet are pulled up onto the seat as she stairs out at everything. "What did I ever do to deserve a guy as amazing as you?" She asks and leans over to kiss my arm. " it's the other way around Ana, I don't deserve you" we fly in silence for a couple of minutes. "This is the most amazing trip of my entire life, thank you Christian" I smile at her. "This is just the start baby."

We land at the house where sawyer and the helicopter pilot are waiting for us. We head to the bedroom and I help Ana out of her dress. We head into the bathroom and start some water with jasmine oil into the bath tub. This tub is a lot smaller then my one at home. Ana gets in and I sit on the end rubbing her shoulders. Small moans escape her mouth and it takes all of me to continue what I'm doing. Ana moves forward and I slide in before pulling her onto my lap. By 2am we are eating ice cream in the kitchen. We had a round of fun in the bath tub, bed, on the stairs and lastly in the kitchen. I can honestly say I'm the calmest I have ever been.

The next day Ana has a spa morning booked while I go sort out business with the Smiths. Swayer is watching her so I'm not to concerned. As much as it pains me to admit between Jarred and Andrew, Andrew is the one with a business head. While we talk Andrew sneaks a question in about how serious Ana and I are and I stop him in his tracks by saying that I can see a ring in our near future.

Suddenly it hits me like a brick wall. I know what I want and I always get what I want.


	23. Chapter 23

A ring in our future? How did I not realize this earlier? If we get married she would be all mine. She would wear my surname and every guy ever would know she belongs to me. How have I never thought of this? I spend the next hour finding the best jewelers in London. I have meetings with the best this afternoon so I'm going to need an excuse to keep Ana busy. Swayer is bringing her over for lunch now so I need to work fast.

By the time she arrives for lunch I feel totally on top of the world. Ana insists that we go to a little cafe for fish and chips and I have to add I am pleasantly surprised. "So what's the agenda for the afternoon mr grey?" She smirks. "Well we are going to Oxford" leaving out that the jeweler I want to meet is close to there. "You are going to go listen to a lecture by that Professor Howard you always reading" her face lights up "the professor Alexander Howard? Christian he is a legend" I nod. "Afterwards the dean will take us on a tour of Oxford and then we can go out to dinner" she kisses me before continuing eating her chips.

The moment Ana is in the lecture Swayer and I drive like the wind to get to the jewelers. The Jeweler, Anton de Goos, specializes in creating one of a kind rings in a vintage style. That is exactly what I need for Ana. First we look at types of gold and I pick rose gold as I think it would look best on Ana. We sit down and have coffee as he brings out the different types of stones and I'm a bit shell shocked as I have not even thought about what type of stone. He takes out a scetch pad and starts asking me questions of Ana, how we met, first date as he draws. He says the better understanding of the couple he has the better the ring will look.

Ana is waiting for me by the time I get back. The dean and Ana talk animatedly about Shakespeare and Austin as we tour the campus. Then the dean surprises both of us and tells us that he has a horse drawn carriage to take us around and he will meet up with us at the library afterwards. I never understood why people liked this until now. Ana has snuggled in under my arm and is happily lying with her head on my chest. This is heaven.

Ana has insisted on cooking dinner as her way of saying thank you. I have no idea what she is cooking as she has banished me from the kitchen but if the smell is anything to go by then I'm in for the best meal of my entire life. I sneak back into the kitchen taking in the sight of a barefoot Ana trying to reach something in the cupboard. "Wow I could get use to this view" she blushes and scolds me before continuing with the food.

As I lay here I think I might have eaten a little to much but it was way to good not to. Roasted chicken in a red wine sauce, Mac and cheese on the side with sweet corn and the biggest slice Of chocolate cake I have ever had. We are lying in the bath listening the Bach and I think this right here this might be what my happily ever after should feel like.


	24. Chapter 24

**im so sorry for not updating in a long time but i was struggling badly with online bullies and just started to hate coming on fanfic but i want to atleast finish my stories before leaving so look out for more updates to come. love you all.**

I wake up feeling well-rested something I'm obviously not used to. Ana has rolled over onto her back making it easy for me to get up without a struggle. it's still dark outside so I know it's early but this ring business has me all worked up. Anton said it will only be ready in a week so my plan of asking her while we are here will unfortunately not be happening. I start googling how to ask a girl and I'm shocked at all the articles. this will need more research and planning as I look at all the ideas.

My stress levels start to rise as I see it's customary to ask the girls father. I know Ana would want this but how would I ask her navy strong dad "hey can I marry your daughter that I haven't even known two months?'' is this crazy? maybe but we have never been normal. I put my phone away and get into bed with Ana again and she starts to wake up. The next 30 minutes are spent with my mouth between Ana's legs, I wanted the morning to be about her pleasure and I made sure to give her as much as I could.

We hit London dressed down in chilled clothes. Sight seeing being our only plan for the day. In all the years I have been coming here I have never actually done this so off we went. At the big eye, we watched the city scape but Ana admitted it looked better from the helicopter. We looked around portobello road and Ana bought small gifts for some of her friends. We went to the wax museum and took photos with all the celebrities. I told Ana that they had contacted me about making one of me but that I had turned them down. Ana thought I was crazy.

The end of the week came much sooner than I had hoped and soon we were back on the jet going home. I hated this because I knew soon we would be going back to reality meaning not seeing my Ana every day. she noticed when I shuddered and asked what happened and looking in her big blue eyes I told her of my fears when we get back to the real world now but she kissed me and made me promise that we would always make the other a priority. this was no lie for me as id be happy selling GEH and becoming her lapdog. Dropping her off at her apartment broke every part of me but she wanted to catch up with Kate who also arrived back from holiday today and I needed a catch up with Taylor.

"we handed over all the digital evidence, minus yours to the police and said that we found it after cleaning out the saloon computers with us selling the salon shares. They believed us and she was arrested that same day. They are building up a case against her as we speak. her bail was set really high and so far no one has gone to try and free her." I finally take a breath thanking Taylor for everything he had done before saying good night for the night and leaving for my room. I skype Ana showing her how empty my bed is without her and we talk until both our eyes start to close.

Tomorow is a new day. Ana starts a new job at SIP a small publishing house that I might be looking at buying. I have about 10 catch up meetings and the smith brothers are flying in to talk business. I close my eyes imagining Ana's soft hand on mychest as i fall asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Ros and I have been in and out of so many meetings today that I can't even keep track. Ana has texted me at least 7 times giving me updates on how her day is going. I have asked Taylor to run a background check on Jack Hyde, Ana mentioned not trusting him and I need her safe. Swayer is waiting outside her office building in case she needs to go anywhere. Ana is unaware of this as she feels security is not needed. Ros hands me another one of our folders and I look down at the Smith company financials. "feel like sharing why this was not closed while you were there? now we have to socialize with them here and Gwen and I actually had plans." At least I know Ros gets just as jealous as I do so I talk openly. "okay Grey I get that. Ana has made such a big change in you as a person that I have to say I'm protective of her too as I don't want to go back to working with sir grumpy. Business on the other side is business and I need you to handle this. can you do that? you are Christian fucking Grey." this is why I love Ros, we have worked together since the first company I even bought over and now I can't imagine running my empire without her. As we prep for our meeting, she asks me if I sent Ana flowers to the office for her first day. I stare at her blankly and she laughs taking out her phone to find a florist's number. "when Gwen started working at her last job I sent her a big bouquet of flowers and she loved it and when I started here she sent me a box of cigars and I loved it. It's the small things, Grey." I nod and take the number she is offering before dialing it immediately. "what type of flowers would you like Mr. Grey" I have no idea? roses? everyone does roses. "Price is no option so what can I get that is sure to wow the girl?" I ask feeling rather stupid that I need to ask for help but the sweet voice of the old lady that is helping me assures me that she has just the thing explaining to me what Vanda Orchids, Blue Galaxy Orchids, Lisianthus, and Statice look like and it sounds amazing. For the note, I quickly write one out that Andrea will go deliver it with the flowers. "These flowers remind me of the galaxies I see in your blue eyes but they are not nearly big enough as I can get lost in your eyes forever. Dinner tonight? C"

My afternoon is filled with Smiths and my temper is soon flaring as one of them has asked about Ana way more then he should. when Ana phones me, no dough to thank me for the flowers I "accidentally" let the boardroom speakers pick it up on loud. Before I have a chance to warn Ana she starts talking and it goes even better than I hoped " Christian those flowers, wow just wow. I have never ever seen flowers so beautiful. Tonight I'm all yours, you know that. I thought maybe afterward when we get back to your place..." I interrupt her before she can continue that idea. "Ana the boardroom speakers picked up with the call so you are on loud sweetheart" there is a weird silence before she says " Uhm I need to go talk later" I can hear she is freaked out but by the look on Andrews face it did exactly what I had hoped for. I excuse myself to go phone her back and apart from feeling flustered she's actually okay. I ask about what she was going to say but she tells me now I will have to wait and see. I don't like that as I don't like surprises but I know there is no chance of getting her to tell me now. I return to my meeting smiling ear to ear and Ros gives me a knowing look.

When I park outside of Ana's work I get out and lean against my car. Ana comes walking out and I can see the moment that she sees me and her face lights up as she walks a bit faster to reach moment we hug everything around me starts to feel right again and I rush her into my car so that we can make our dinner on time. While we eat Ana whispers in my ear that she wants me to take her into the playroom tonight and teach her. one side of me is super excited, my instant hard on proof of this. the other side is terrified that after she learns she will think I'm a monster. As we start eating dessert I lean over and whisper in her ear to remove her panties right now. She bites her lip nervously but does as she is told and hands them over to me. I slowly let my fingers explore and let out a low growl when I feel just how wet she is. I let her orgasm start to build but as soon as she reaches that point I stop and let her calm back down.


	26. Chapter 26

The elevator ride down to our car is long and I can faintly smell Ana's arousal in this confined space. I stand behind Ana and slowly let my hands play with her back and slide down to her ass. I slowly kiss her neck and she lets out a gasp loud enough for a old couple to look over and comment on our young love. "Silence" I whisper into Ana's ear before I bite into her earlobe. My hand lifts her skirt behind and starts rubbing her perfect soft ass. Just as my fingers touch her soft lips the elevator dings and I straighten up.

The drive home is spent calmly. Ana has her hand on my leg and is humming to the song on the radio and I'm trying to work out what to show her and what not to. I don't want to scare her off. As we stop the car I ask her if she is sure she wants to do this. She bites her lip but nods, curiosity visible in her eyes. I take her hand and slowly lead her up to the playroom.

"Remember anything we do in here that you don't like we never have to do again."Ana nods. I turn her head " from now on it yes sir Ana" she giggles but does as told. I open the door and watch her eyes go big as she takes in the big red room. I lead her to the bed and let her sit.

"Let's talk first Ana. Are you sure you want to try this? You don't have to. I'm more then happy with what we have." Ana smiles. "This is part of you. I want to learn. How would it work?" I think a little and start to explain to her how in here I'd be her dom and she could only do what I say or she would get punished. I explained safe words and how to use them. She agreed to everything. She thought not looking at me in the eye was an odd request but she accepted . I took her to the door again and showed her how I wanted her to wait for me naked kneeled down. Ana did it perfectly and it nearly made me loose control. I wanted to be in her mouth but she had not done it before and I wasn't going to suggest it first time.

I went and got a blind fold out and placed it over her eyes explaining to her how it heightens your senses. I lead her back to the bed and tell her to lie back on it and she complies perfectly. Next I go and get some satin restraints, they are a lot softer then what I normally use but for Ana that's better. I slowly tie both her arms above her head. Taking my time to kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear how amazing she looks.

I go fetch some nipple clams and softly explain to Ana that she's going to feel this on her nipple. I softly clamp her finger to let her see it won't hurt to bad. I place them on and ask her if she feels okay. That's a first for me ever to ask. She says yes sir and I grin with pride. I retrieve the rest of the things I need and then start some music while I undress. I take her feet in my hands and slowly massage both of them then rubbing up her calfs till I get to her knees. I add a little pressure and she understands perfectly as I move her legs apart. Once open I continue rubbing all the way down till I reach her pussy. I grab the small egg shaped vibrator I have. It's not a hardcore vibrator as I don't want to push her to far.

I slowly rub her with my fingers feeling how wet she is and find myself shocked that she is still soaking wet. I gently push the egg vibrator into Ana only leaving the string visible to retrieve it then I flick the remote just to soft slow vibration. As I do this Ana starts to moan and I softly move my head to right against her lips.

I start exploring her sweet fold loving the moans the vibrator and I are reaching from her. My tongue hits her clit and for a moment she moans my name. I realize I never told her she couldn't moan my name or cum in here without my permission. Wow where was my head at? But I love hearing my name from her so I'm happy with it. I start to suck harder on her clit and hit the vibrator up two levels. I feel her body start to tense and I know she's close but right before she cums I switch the vibrator off and move back. "Fuck Christian I mean sir please sir" I chuckle at this.

I take her blind fold off and tell her that she deserves punishment for calling me by my name and not sir. She rolls her eyes and I inform her that's worth another. I unhook her arms and bend her over my knee while picking up a fur paddle for her spanking. She cries out with the first contact and I wait a bit to see if she safe words. I remember the egg is still inside her and flip the switch to turn it on low again rewarding me with a moan from Ana. I spank her a couple more times and Ana takes them like a pro moaning out as the sensation happens.

When I am done with her punishment I make her sit on her knees in the middle of the bed and grab a rope I have hanging from a loop in the roof. I once again tie her hands above her head and take a moment to just appreciate how beautiful she looks. I click the vibrator to harder and softly rub her breasts around my clamps as I feel her body start to react I pull both clamps off in one motion and it's enough to send Ana over edge. I stand and watch in amazement as her orgasm rips her body. It looks like heaven to me.

While she is still running on her high from the orgasm I rip the string of the egg vibrator out of her and move her so that she is straddling me as I sit up. Before she has a moment to think I sink her down into me and fill her to the brink before pulling back and doing it again and again.

Ana is already moaning again and I can feel her body reAct with every thrust I give her. I lean my head up and bite quite hard onto a nipple and she moans again. "Christian please" I don't even complain about her not using sir I can see her body is in need and I pull out completely. She moans for a second and watches me as I untie her hands. I make her Kneel on all fours and bend down behind her without warning I plunge back into her and start to pound as hard as I can into her. She gasps for air before her moans start filling the room again. "So fucking responsive" I whisper and it's all she needed to hear as her orgasm starts to take over and I follow her. I empty myself deep within her body and it's first as I pull out that I realize I had not put a condom on.

Fuck. Shitballs. God. I stair at her realizing Ana trusted me and I just failed her in a big big way. Ana turns around happily still in afterglow of her orgasms and then looks scared as she takes in my face. "Christian what's wrong?" I take a deep breath. "I'm so sorry Ana. I only realized now that I wasn't wearing a condom"


End file.
